The Changes of the Red Head One
by squirrel-wrath
Summary: post HBP, its Draco's seventh year. Ginny's meant to be in sixth. they are forced to marry yet Ginny is 'Very Much alive', something is wrong and it will not go away. this problem paired with a forced marriage and unforgiving brothers cannot be a good mix
1. the beginning

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any of it. Part from I guess the plot? Yea if I owned it you think I would be here?

**Note**: I'm not sure about pairings all comments welcome! I would love to hear what you think!Yea I might also say I really do hate Hermione and I'm not a fan of harry-ily (pun! Take the pun) ever after. Please review! oh yeah, this is seventh year and last year harry beat Volemort. i didnt quite like the ending with cough dying so i thought i'd write this :)

**This is just a little background information:** After the war (Harry had succeeded in beating Voldemort) a lot of people had died. A lot of the dark lord's followers in the numbers. The Parkinson's had lost a mother, the Malfoy's, a father, the Finnegan's a baby girl and the list went on. Not only had people passed on but this had influenced exchange rates and so on. The Bullstrode's were poor and the Weasley's were now rich which meant that their youngest daughter was very much high priced and was to be betrothed. Her father was to make the decision and she was to be notified during the extent of the year. When she had found out this she threw a tantrum, she didn't want to be married off or bought like a cow at the markets but her mother had talked to her (something about rules and securing her future) and that had made her 'understand'. This had all happened in the break between Ginerva's 5th and 6th year, and after finding this out she had spent the last 5 weeks of holidays moping in her room, and that is when it had all happened.

A lot had changed over the summer holidays. Ginerva Weasley, who was _meant_ to be going into her sixth year, had grown up. A lot had changed for instance receiving a letter saying she was to go into her seventh year instead of her sixth though she had only shared this information with her parents and her favourite brothers Charlie, Fred and George. Since fifth year, in fact any year a lot had changed. Since her first year when she was possessed by a power hungry…diary? No one had come near her with the exceptions of Luna and her over-protective brother Ronald and the rest of he golden trio. But this year was going to be different, she could tell. No-one may have seen it but oh yes she had changed very much, she felt as if she had been dead or in a long sleep and over the holidays she had awoken 'very much alive.'

She sat huddled, cuddling her knees next to the window, the rain thrashing against it as if trying to get to her. her head was resting against the window, her eyes closed as she listened to the heavy rain hit the train and the murmur of voices somewhere in the back of her mind. The train was going fast; she had been sitting there alone in the dark compartment for what seemed days, in reality it had been three hours. She had already changed into her new robes and had her hood pulled up so all you could see was a few loose tendrils of her curly red hair. Her physical appearance had changed to. Over the holidays as she her hair had darkened to a pretty auburn colour. It sat curled up to the tips in tight locks. She had lost a lot of her famous freckles with only a few left covering the bridge of nose. Her body had thinned and was no longer pudgy but as a young woman, had filled out in 'all the right places.' Ginerva had changed.

She was lost in deep thought when she heard the compartment door open.

"Oh great, the only compartment not full and it has the Weaselette in it" drawled a voice. She looked up and saw the outline of five seventh year Slytherins standing in the door. The candle light illuminating the compartment cast long shadows over their faces. The stood in triangle formation. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince and absolute ring leader was at the front. Blaise Zabini Slytherin Quidditch keeper and second in command stood with Pansy Parkinson who had a rep for being a whore close behind him. They were followed by followed by 'Crabbe and Goyle, dumb witted body guards.

"Fuck up Malfoy, sit down and shut up or leave me alone." She was not in the mood for confrontation but if she had to she would take them all on. The five of them chose to sit down seeing as if they didn't they would be forced to split up. Crabbe and Goyle were glaring at her as if they wanted to punch a hole through her body.

"Why aren't you sitting with your beloved Wonder boy and his little play mates?" that was Blaise Zabini. He was the only one who seemed to have a heart, deep, deep down.

She flared up, she did not need protection.

"What you think I can't do anything with out the trio? Is that it? You think I need 'the boy wonder' to protect me or that fucking mud blood whore with her nose in a book? Or are you referring to my over protective brother who won't let me get a drink with out an armed guard to make sure the 'ice doesn't attack me?' I AM CAPABLE OF SITTING BY MYSELF! WHAT MALFOY SURPRISED TO HEAR ME SAY IT?" she didn't know what had just happened, she was shocked with herself usually she would have stormed out of there or something like that. She would NEVER scream and provoke five seventh years! She was even more shocked that she felt hate towards Harry and Hermione.

"What was _that_? When did the Weaselette learn to stick up for herself" Malfoy seemed pleased with himself for getting such a rise out of her, but deep down her was surprised, shocked and somewhere REALLY deep down there was respect and…lust? After her little rant she returned to looking out the window, pretending not to notice them.

'_Come on we gotta be there soon'_, she said to herself.

They sat in an awkward silence for awhile, apart from a remark or two between the five Slytherin students, when she heard her name outside the compartment.

"I wander where she is? Why would Ginny run off?" that was Ron.

"She wouldn't" the _mudblood_ granger. She used to be nice but over the holidays she had got on Ginny's nerves… a lot.

_Flashback_ it had all started when Hermione had started going out with Harry. Hermione had started looking at Ginny with pity in her eyes. Harry had avoided her or gave her looks that screamed _'don't worry you'll get over me_' he just didn't understand that she _had_ gotten over him and was perfectly happy with herself; he didn't want to admit it. She had figured that she never actually liked _him_ but who she thought he was, who all those articles said he was 'Boy Wonder'. But worst of all was the 'knowing looks' all three of them gave her.

When Ginny heard the Golden Trio's voices she gave a flick of her head making her hood fall off in surprise, she didn't want the trio to find her. They were starting to get on her nerves. When they passed and headed down the hall she noticed all the Slytherins staring at her, opened mouthed.

Draco had been shocked by her movement; she had jumped and then sunk into her seat when she heard the golden trio's voices. It was like she was trying to hide from them. What shocked him more was her face that had before been hidden under her new fine black robes. She was completely pale and had darkened shadows around her eyes. Her hair! It wasn't hideous as it was before; it had darkened to an auburn colour and now curled to the tips. It was very different from the orange straight straw-like hair of before. Her freckles had practically disappeared and Perhaps strangest of all was her eyes they had a misty shadow in the back of them. He wasn't sure if it was her hair but they had a red tinge to them as well. She had grown up nicely…not that he would admit it.

As they stared at her she raised her eyebrows in an inquisitive way. "What?" she sneered at them?

"You- you look well…different" that was Blaise, she had never heard him stutter before

"Well yeah, you're the first ones to notice"

"How could your brothers not notice? I mean I knew they were idiots, but to miss the hair and the non-existent freckles they must be truly just plain stupid." Malfoy was astounded but quickly regained his components with a sneer. She sneered back at him before pulling her hood back up and turning back to the very interesting window. Malfoy had gone back to talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy occasionally shot a look of surprise at Ginny, but strangest of all was Blaise, he kept staring at her. She could swear she saw a small amount of lust in his eyes.

The train had begun to slow down and she realized they had arrived; she was the first one out of the compartment and had to be quick to dodge the golden trio who were still looking for her. she smirked at herself _for the first time in her life Harry was paying her attention but it was too late she had after all gotten over him the year before last._

She climbed in a carriage and sat there as the other occupants climbed in. _Oh this is just fucking brilliant, first the train and now I have to share a carriage with them_. She wanted to scream. Not only that but she was now squished between Goyle and Blaise. It was more the Goyle thing pissing her off, who could be angry about sitting next to Blaise Zabini one of the hottest boys in the school.

"Say Pansy, don't you think that it's strange that potter is finally paying attention to the little Weasley and she's trying to hide from him?" he looked her in the eyes as he said it, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Yes Draco I think it is rather strange."

"What would you know Ferret!" she looked at him, her eyes glazed over with a hate of sorts.

"Aren't you lucky? Not only did you get to share a train ride with me but now you get to sit next to me in a small carriage?" Blaise smirked and put his arm around her.

"Sod off Zabini" she scowled at him before wrapping her cloak tightly around her.

"Aww... Weasley! That hurt! Can't you at _least_ pretend to be happy?" he smirked at her whilst pretending to be heart broken, but what happened next shocked everyone in the carriage.

"Your right _Blaise_" she purred his name "I should be happy" she sat on his lap and pecked his check and smirked at him before climbing out and climbing the stairs to the Great Hall. She was back.

"Did- did sh-she just kiss me?" Blaise was getting giddy. Of course it was only close friends like Pansy and Draco who knew he had just the _slightest_ lust craving. Blaise didn't love girls or go crushing after them; he just liked to have fun, with anyone who tickled his fancy. He was too cold to love a girl it was just plain fooling around and unlike Draco (who just told them to 'get out' when he was done) he let them know that was all, no attachments.

All through the feast Blaise kept staring at her, lust completely covering his chocolate coloured eyes. She didn't know why she had kissed him in the carriage; it was like something took over.

"Ginny, why are you so distracted?" Ron was once again hovering next to her. "You need to eat more, and pay attention to the sorting!" He said piling her plate with more food.

"Ron! I'm full! Leave me alone for once!" she wished she could get up and leave but seeing as it was the opening feast she had to wait.

Finally as the last plates were cleared Dumbledore got up to make his speech. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, to our new faces hello and welcome, to the old ones welcome back. I have just a few short announcements before letting you all go to your nice warm beds. Firstly Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden forest is still out of bounds and there is a complete list of all 1007 items that are band from school this year. Other than that I wish to announce that we have some students moving up a grade because of their outstanding achievements in all subjects. These students are 4th year Ren George and Gale Saunders who will now be attending fifth classes, well now make them welcome" applause "and moving into her seventh year Miss Ginerva Weasley." There was more applause; Ron Hermione and Harry though were shocked. Ron sat there with his mouth open looking like a stunned mullet. She smirked to herself, she had not told them because she had wanted to see their faces when they found out and ooh it was worth the wait. They were dismissed after Hearing that the new head boy and girl would be Hermione and Draco.

Ginny waited until everyone had left the hall before walking out of the hall. She decided to take as long as possible knowing that when she reached the Common room she would be forced into an argument with the golden trio.

"well, Weasley nice job getting moved up, now all you need is to get moved to Slytherin and I think your brother would _die_ of shock" Drawled Draco who was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"ARRRGH! Can't I get away from you people!" she was even more pissed off now.

"Tsk. Tsk. That's no way to speak to the Head boy, he might have to give you detention." The new voice belonged to none other than Zabini. What was with these boys, did they always travel in packs?

"What do you want?" she was aggravated with these boys.

"Well you see err…Ginny no one else may notice but we Slytherins have very keen eyes, you've changed and we wanna know why." Blaise's smirk had become a permanent feature on his face.

"You know, you're a strange lot you are. Sure I've changed I've I guess 'woken up'. I've just decided to drop the good girl image, it's just not me and being all innocent doesn't do much for your… life. Good enough answer? Can I go now?" she went to leave but was held back by Blaise.

"Well, if you're ditching the innocent image maybe I could be of some assistance." He slurred as he pushed up against the wall. He was centimeters away from her face; she could feel his breath on her face. She smirked back and grabbed him by the robes.

"you know I think you can" she then used a maneuver she had seen muggles do in defending themselves, she firmly tapped the back of his ankle making him unstable and then whilst he was recovering his balance she swapped places with him and slammed him into the wall before pushing her lips to his. He kissed back wanting entrance into her mouth. Just as he did this she pulled away and whilst he caught his breath she walked off. Blaise just looked at her as with a swish of her robes, she turned the corner. He looked to where she had been standing and then to a smirking Draco.

"She did it again!" Blaise was distressed in thinking she was the first girl (or boy) to ever play him, Blaise Zabini!

"What is it with that girl" he muttered.

"I don't know mate but she's got you wrapped up." He smirked and started heading up to his rooms, leaving a confused Blaise leaning against the wall. He wanted to see what she was hiding.


	2. quidditch and looks

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns it not me**

A/N: okay I know I don't usually do this but thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thanks for anything you said. I appreciated the praise and the truth, I will try to get those mistakes fixed in this one (my sister is proofing it for me!). And I do realize it is terribly clichéd but you've read it so obviously you don't mind! Besides what would a good fic be if it weren't? oh and about her appearance, well I was going to say she dyed her hair and was wearing makeup but Ginny has always seemed the type not to care (I believe her to be 'disgusted' by people who change for others). Besides over the holidays (primary to high school) I changed a lot so I thought it could happen. REMEMBER this is a magical world! spesh thnx to Lauren! And I really do appreciate all comments

As Ginny got round the corner she broke into a run.

_What the hell just happened_?

She had certainly never done that before, well she had kissed a boy before, she'd done a lot more than just kiss, but with Zabini? She had never had the confidence to do something like that before; it was like she had lost control of her body. But at the same time it made her feel confident and powerful.

She reached the common room before she realized it and when she climbed through the portrait hole she was greeted with three faces, all waiting _exclusively _for her.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE BEING PUT UP A GRADE? AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN. IT'S BEEN ONE AND A HALF HOURS! IF I FIND OUT SOMEONE'S HURT YOU…OOH THERE GONNA GET HUT!" Ron was screaming at her, his face almost turning purple. Harry and Hermione had scowls on their faces. Ginny found it hard not to laugh at the three of them. She was replaying the scene that had happened in the hall over and over in her mind while the three of them continued to rant about her being seriously hurt or being attacked by killer fanged Frisbee's.

"WELL?"

"Well what _Ronald_?" she looked him defiantly in the eyes.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she looked at them shocked; how could he go from screaming about her lying and holding back important information to realizing she was late getting back, god boys were weird sometimes.

Harry misunderstood her shocked face.

"Ginny, look at me." She looked him in the eyes defiantly. "Did someone err…'hurt' you, you know force you to do something?" Harry had the concerned and curious brother act going. She did not like people who snooped in her life, let alone just jumped to random conclusions, AND he was talking to her like she was a two year old.

_God is there such a thing as caring too much?_

"Harry I was not raped, its not classed as rape if you consent you know?" with that she walked off leaving three very shocked faces. "Oh and by the way stop with the overprotective mother act, it's rather annoying and in case you forgot I am sixteen dickwad." She turned around and sauntered out of the common room.

_Omigod omigod omigod, did I really just say that? _That was the 4th time today she had done something irrational and without thinking. She would not usually handle a situation like that.

Most of her classes were the same, they may not have been like they were all other years, with two houses in each class but there was just as much tension. Houses members tended to stick to their house. But Ginny tended to not sit with any house; she felt no need seeing as she only joined the year level this year. She sat up the back, alone and unwatched…or so she thought.

Blaise and Malfoy sat up the front of the transfigurations room talking quietly.

"Blaise, why are you so interested in her? your not in _love_ are you?" Draco was scared for his friend; he had never been like this with a girl.

"What? No, she's just there, I mean I want her but not for a relationship you saw her on the train, you've seen her now. And they weren't kisses of an innocent girl. Every one else may think she pure but I know better and so do you!" he was staring back at her as she wrote something down. She looked up, curls falling on her face. She noticed Blaise staring at her and raised an eyebrow.

_Why the hell does he keep staring?_

_I dunno, maybe because... YOU KISSED HIM! _She was arguing with herself.

She sneered at him and as to answer he winked at her before returning to his work.

_Did he just wink at me?_

_Yes! God when did I become so dumb!_

_I hope I realize that I'm putting myself down when I say that? Besides when do I consort with myself?_

_Since you grew up!_

_Shut up!_

She was doing it again.

"Miss Weasley, what is the answer?" Professor McGonagall was standing above her looking at her strangely.

"I don't know Professor" she looked down at her parchment.

"Well I suggest you start paying attention. 5 points from Gryffindor." She walked away revealing the rest of the class staring at Ginny wide-eyed.

_Well at least there's Quidditch tryout tomorrow, something to look forward to._

The Next Day

Ginny stood on the pitch; she was the first one to arrive. She looked at her surroundings. It was just cold enough to wear her cloak and the ground was misty; there was layer of frosting covering the ground and dew rested on any surface.

"Um, hey Gin! You trying out?" Harry was walking onto the field, broom in one hand, and clipboard in the other.

"Yea for Cha-Beater."

_What the fuck did I say that for?_

_You said it because it is what you really want to do._

_What! I want to handle the ball! I want to be a chaser!_

_No I don't! I want to be a beater!_

_Why? _

_Just do it!_

Whilst she had been arguing, Harry was on the ground in hysterics. Ginny! Little Ginny as a beater! That was the call of the century. But if she wanted to try he wouldn't stop her.

_You know on second thought I think I will, if people are going to act like that, ill show em' what I can do._

She stood there scowling at Harry whilst he talked to the other hopefuls; she was going to show him.

"Okay, Ginny your up. Just hit the Bludger as hard as possible at the target." Harry wasn't sure if he should be laughing or feeling embarrassment as the little girl flew up.

The mark she was to hover at was twenty meters away form the target. The target was the size of a standard cauldron. She closed her eyes.

_I'm not sure I can do this._

_Pull yourself together you can!_

She opened her eyes to see the bludger speeding towards her face.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

She slammed it with her bat and watched it rebound and hit the target…so powerfully it broke through, the first break that day. She repeated this again, whilst flying around the pitch, every time aiming for the target. She landed in front of Harry and Ron with a smirk on her face. They were all shocked, so much power out of little Ginny!

"The list will be up by dinnertime, you all did super!" Harry started to talk quietly with the rest of the team.

By the time Ginny got back from dinner there was a crowd gathered around the notice board. Ginny pushed her way through and read the notice.

_Gryffindor Quidditch Team_

_Seeker: Harry Potter (c)_

_Keeper: Ronald Weasley_

_Chasers: Dean Thomas_

_Demelza Robins_

_Ritchie Coot_

_Beaters: Ginny Weasley_

_Jimmy Peakes_

_Practice will be every Wednesday night at 7:00pm sharp._

She smirked as shocked faces followed her up to her room. She heard one person on the pitch compare her style to Fred and George! That was funny!

She walked up to her bed and started searching in her trunk for her pajamas. Unlike all the other girls in her dorm she hated the flannels they were given at the start of every year. Instead of the flannels she brought her own jimmies form home, a black tank top (also known as bonds chesty) and green, loose, short yoga pants which had to white stripes down the side. No matter how cold it got, she always wore them, she couldn't stand long sleeved shirts. On that note, she climbed into her double bed and fell asleep.

The weeks went fast, with Quidditch practice and the piles of homework they received. Soon enough Hogwarts found themselves two weeks form the Christmas holidays. Ginny still remembered the first Quidditch game of the year, how could she forget, no one else had.

_FLASHBACK_

_The first Quidditch match of the year was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. When the teams walked onto the field Ginny could feel people (a lot of them) staring at her. she could hear the Slytherins laughing and yelling out that they were in trouble if they had to rely on a pixie to be beater. Ginny looked at the Ravenclaw beaters, they were big, rough and burly seventh year boys._

I can do this.

Yea! I can. I wouldn't have gone for the beater position if I didn't think I could.

I didn't you did!

I am you dip shit

Oh….

_They mounted their brooms and kicked off. Harry immediately soared straight up and out of the way. Ginny weaved in and out of the chasers keeping an eye out for the bludgers. A Ravenclaw belted the bludger towards the Gryffindor chaser and Ginny dived at it. She could hear the calls people were making about it going right through her. She swung her bat at it and it sped off right back at the Ravenclaw beater…it hit him in the gut and down he went. Everyone was silent, the pixie just downed a guy, and she heard the murmurs again _

"_That has got to be one powerful backhand, I've seen him take bludgers to the gut and he never fell off before." She once again smirked to herself._

_Serves them right. _

_The only people not whispering were the Slytherins, they weren't cheering for her but they still loved watching people make fools of themselves. She looked down and saw Zabini looking at her wide-eyed and the look on malfoy's face was priceless._

_Gryffindor won the game 250 to 30._

ENDS FLASHBACK

But, yes apart form the games, practice, classes and homework; the first term had gone fast.

Ginny found herself sitting at breakfast with the Golden trio; they were deeply involved in some conversation (probably about you-know-whose newest plan to steal the minister of magic's daughter's hamster or some such) and ignoring the invisible one…again. The halls were suddenly filled with the sound of wings flapping and hooting. Ginny did not expect to receive anything.


	3. property

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I know it's sad isn't it? If I did Ginny would be a main character and Draco would be the Main character who was bad to the bone sex toy. Tee Hee!

A/N: Yay I can't believe you guys like it! I'll update ASAP on chapters but I need your help if you got any ideas email me or just review it and tell me! Thanks again to Lauren you ma girl! And I love you all SO much! Thanks for reviewing. On with the story!

Oh and I know it can be annoying but I really wanted to say thanks to;

Lauzza-babe you know how to make a gal feel special?

Slytheringrl17-you were my first review thanks!

Soldmysoul-you were completely truthful.

Nevermindx- I can't believe I'm on a favorites list! I can't believe it O.o

Kingston- I love u, u no that? Thnx for reading this!

Ginny as usual did not expect anything, not one single piece of mail. Her parents already knew about moving up a grade and no one else would be sending her anything, so when the family owl swooped down and dropped a letter in her lap she was surprised. She picked the letter out of her empty lap and flipped it over. She noticed a wax seal but there was no crest to sign it.

_I wonder who it's from._

_Well it's the family owl, so it's definitely not from your family. _Sarcasm laced the voice in her head.

_Well it looks professional doesn't it?_

_No dar…_

_My god I am so annoying I wish I would shut up!_

_Well shut up and open it!_

_I am!_

She opened up the wax seal and pulled out the folded parchment. She unfolded it and begun to read.

_To our Dearest Ginny,_

_Your mother and I are pleased (or not so pleased in your mothers sense) to say you are now in the final stages of your betrothal._

_Do not start yelling when you realize who it is seeing as it is not official. Whilst you are opening this, Draco Malfoy should have received a similar envelope and should be reading through it as well._

Her mouth dropped open, NOT Malfoy, anyone but Malfoy.

_Yes Ginerva, before you boil please realize Mr. Malfoy has got feelings too, so it would please me to know that you have not screamed at him._

_Your betrothal will be announced officially at a Christmas ball being held at the Malfoy's Manor._

_Please, for now do not let your feelings get the better of you; nobody needs a Weasley temper on the rampage._

_Your Mother has also told me to write and say she is just as 'Happy' as you are about this, but please remember this is securing your future._

_You're Loving Father,_

_Arthur Weasley_

Ginny was steaming.

_How could this have happened!_

_It's not as bad as I think it is._

_YES IT IS!_

_Hey, he's hot, rich, and is meant to be great in bed._

_I did not just say that_

_I think I did_

_AH! I SHOULD GO WASH MY MOUTH OUT!_

_EW, SOAP IN MOUTH? DON'T BE STUPID_

_ARRGGHHH!_

She looked across the hall at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy staring daggers at her, he was just as happy as she was, Blaise was next to him reading the letter. He looked up at her, his eyes dancing mischievously as he once again winked at her.

"Gin Gin what's wrong? Do you feel sick? You're still not eating enough, have another helping of eggs. Wait, why are staring at Malfoy, he hasn't hurt you has he? Do you want me to have a word to him?" Ronald was leaning over her to get the eggs.

"RONALD SHUT YOUR MOUTH! IF I WANTED MORE FOOD I WOULD GET MORE FOOD, IF I FELT SICK I WOULD MAKE SURE YOU WERE STANDING NEXT TO ME SO I COULD CHUCK UP THE 'EXTRA HELPING OF EGGS' OVER YOUR FAVOURITE FUCKING ROBES. AND IF MALFOY DID DO SOMETHING TO ME, I DOUBT YOU COULD DO MORE THAN GET YOUR OWN FUCKING WAND STUCK UP YOUR OVERLY LARGE NOSE. GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Ginny was red in the face as she stormed out of the awkwardly silent hall. Everyone had stopped eating and was staring opened mouthed at the spot where the verbal thrashing had been. In that spot all that now stood was a dumb struck Ron and the burning piece of parchment she had jut received.

Ginny had finally escaped all the talk and rumors that had been flying around. She had retreated to the library for some peace and quiet.

It was dark outside, she had fallen asleep in the library and now it was night, around ten o'clock to be precise. She had no idea how she had gotten through the day. People had either applauded her for smashing her brother's pride or scolded her for making a scene; some of the first and second years avoided her, saying she might even kill people.She walked down a dark corridor, somewhere on the second level.

_Four more levels to go _

She heard the scuff of a shoe behind her. She turned around but saw nothing. It was dark and she was scowling, she didn't like feeling that she was being followed. She turned back around and came face to face with Harry.

"Bloody Oath Harry, you scared me." She had jumped two feet in the air at the sight of him.

"Sorry Ginny, you shouldn't be out this late, something could happen" He inched closer to her

"Yea, I guess it could, I fell asleep in the library" she furrowed her brow as he took another step closer.

"You know, you've changed Ginny and your heaps better at Quidditch, you've got a nice strong back hand." He was whispering to her as he continued to inch closer. Ginny sighed.

"Harry, what are you doing? If I didn't know any better I would say you were coming onto me even though you're with Hermione."

"Come on Gin, no-one will know." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, NOW you wanna get with me! Now that I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole!" she furrowed her eyebrows at him. He continued to inch closer, anger swelling in his emerald eyes as he grabbed her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you _Potter_, even though he don't wanna admit it, she off limits." Blaise was leaning up against the wall with the typical Slytherin smirk on his face.

"Zabini, leave off, go…wank in an empty closet and she ain't off limits either, at least to anyone except _Slytherin_" Harry was annoyed that the Zabini kid had come and killed his fun.

"Oh as I said, maybe... I guess both of them don't want to admit it but she is off limits, she's Draco's" he had a strange, lustful glint in his eyes as he now locked eyes with Ginny. "And Draco only shares if he feels like It." he was smirking like a mad man now.

"WHAT! I ain't Malfoy's _property._" She broke of the gaze she was sharing with Blaise and looked at Harry scathingly.

"And Harry, no matter how hard you try you can't have me, you could've up to my third year, but _you_, Are to Slow." She pushed Harry away and started to walk to the common room. As she disappeared around the corner Harry turned back to Blaise.

"Zabini" he growled "where do you get off calling her Malfoy's" he spat the name "property."

"But she is." With that he to turned and walked off, with a swish of his black robes he was gone, leaving an angered Potter behind.

Ginny stormed up to the common room.

"Aren't you up late?" the fat lady was glaring at her.

"Shove it. Decolorize green." She glared back at the portrait as it swung open. She stepped through and started to make her way up to the dorms.

"Harry, your ba- Ginny? What are you doing up, you should be in bed, you need your slee-wait why are you glaring?" Ron was blabbing…again.

"Shove off Ronald and leave me the fuck alone. Stop treating me like a fucking four- year old!" she stood her ground waiting for a comeback when the portrait swung open and in stepped a be-grudged Harry.

"WHAT THE HELL DID ZABINI MEAN, YOU BELONG TO MALFOY! OFF-LIMITS AYE? WHAT YOU SCREWING MALFOY AS A SIDE PROJECT OR SOMETHING?" Harry stood there, obviously hurt that she had rejected him, especially in front of a Slytherin.

"_Potter_, if you're going to be irrational, I don't think I want to talk to you, not that its any of your business." She looked at all three of them, noticing that Ron was about to add something on and obviously he understood what had happened and stood behind Harry all the way. "I don't need to tell any of you so rack off and mind your own business!" she stormed up to her dorm room, followed by Hermione.

"Ginny, what was that about? What does he mean Malfoy; you know you can tell me I'm your friend." She looked at Ginny.

"Granger if you were my friend, you would realize it was nothing that I want to tell you and you would be well aware that I don't want to speak to you or converse with you in any way!" Ginny's voice had risen, she was speaking just loud enough that all the girls in her dorm were now sitting up and soaking in the words like the little gossip sponges they were.

"Ginny, you're not in your right mind, just tell me what happened. I know it involved Malfoy, did you sleep with him because if its that and your just ashamed we can go and ask Madam Pomfrey for help, hey we could even go to Professor McGonagall, she'd help" Hermione was once again using the older sister tone.

Ginny started to laugh.

"You just don't fucking get it do you? I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! And it is NOT YOUR business what I do with anyone. FUCK OFF GRANGER!" she looked absolutely wicked in the candle light.

"Hermione, she doesn't WANT to tell _you _anything. Rack off." Lavender was standing next to Ginny. "You know Hermione; you should really stop being such a busy body." Lavender had continued.

"You see Granger? It's no wonder you've got no friends, other than two guys who wanna get in your pants. You just don't get the subtle hints." Ginny smirked as the mudblood ran out of the room, Tears streaking down her face.

**Yep that's the end of that chapter.**


	4. meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, JKR does.

Please review, constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames are welcomed if u sign it so I can read urs and see what YOUR standards are.

A/N: YAY! Reviews! Heaps! Apart from 1 I love you all! Bloody hell if ur gonna send me flames about how bad my writing is, at least sign it or are you really chicken or is it that your stories are that crap? Don't diss me unless you're ready to face the fucking consequences. Btw I'm not 13 you fucking prick! calms down I swear I don't have a temper. Lol, I luv u all! Have a cookie on me.

Kingston… you're the best friggin beta reader out there thanks for all the help! Have I said how much I love you lately? And she helps writes all the scenes that seem really good, she's more that just a beta! (HAHA IT'S JUST CAUSE I'M OLDER AND PRETTIER AND COOLER AND AM A PREMIUM MEMBER OF RESTRICTED )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A grumpy Ginny woke up at five thirty the next morning. Her sleep had been a restless one, plagued by dreams of Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy. She sat up and looked round.

_Everyone's asleep._

_Well yeah, I should be to, it's Saturday AND it happens to be five thirty in the morning!_

_Oh._

_I was right; I'm getting dafter every day_

_Shut up._

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, quickly changed into a pair of older robes and grabbed her beaters club. She felt like beating something up and Granger wasn't awake yet, so a bludger would have to suffice. She slowly trudged along the hallways. It was dark and quiet in the castle; all that you could hear was the sound of her shoes as they scuffed along the ground. She loved the feeling of being alone in the dark. It might have creeped others out because all they think about is what could be hiding in a particularly dark corner, but she had always thought of it as a sanctuary, where you could blend in to it and hide. It was beautiful.

She reached the large oak doors and pushed one open. Sunlight momentarily blinded her eyes as she headed down the front stairs and crossed the grounds to the Quidditch pitch. She bashed the hell out of bludgers for a good forty-five minutes, but by six thirty she was lying down under a large tree that overlooked the lake. The sunlight warmed her face. Her discarded robes lay a few meters away and all she wore were her pajamas. Her top clung to her chest, damp and sweaty and it seemed her green shorts had crept even further up her legs than thought possible. He hair was mussed up but still in her ponytail.

"It would seem, _Weasel,_ that I just can't get away from you." Drawled an all too familiar voice.

"Well maybe, _Ferret_, you're not trying hard enough." She closed her eyes and focused on the birds chirping.

"Oh, believe me Weasley, I'm trying." He sat down next to her and focused on the lake.

"Why Malfoy, I believe you just held an actual conversation with me without trying to hex or poison me." She sat up and looked at him; sneaking a glance at this hands and saw they were without his wand.

"I was brought up with more dignity than that, I don't hex, _Women_, unless they annoy me." He smirked but made no movement to face her.

"Well, I annoy you, don't I? After all, I am a Weasley."

"You're also my fiancé in a way. I may not like you but I do want a good looking wife now don't I?"

"So all I'm gonna be is some little whore of yours who has to appear with you in public. What no love or anything. Gasp! I'm heartbroken." She raised her hand to her forehead and threw herself on the ground in an over dramatic way.

"Oh I can show love." he smirked and turned to face her, raising an eyebrow suggestively. She turned to face him, disgust playing across her face.

"You wouldn't know what love was if it bit you on that pompus ass of yours."

"Oh I don't think love's ever bitten _my_ ass but I've had other experiences with others." He was mocking her! Watching shock pass to anger in her eyes. He was laughing at her!

"You piss me off so much, you stuck up prick!" she jumped up and turned to walk off.

Draco lunged for her hand catching it just as she took her first step and using it to pull himself up as well as holding her in her spot.

Ginny was surprised at his strength as she was jerked back. He looked so slender, as if he held no strength what-so-ever. She stumbled as he pulled her back to him, landing her closer than either had anticipated.

He smirked to himself. Their lips were only hairsbreadths apart. She could feel his warm breath wash over her face.

_God her lips are full_. He thought to himself, he couldn't stop looking at them, glancing quickly into her eyes and back down to her lips.

_His eyes, they look like the moon, so…beautiful_. She was staring at him, her gaze slowing taking note of where his eyes were traveling. Before she could stop herself, her eyes had drifted down, over her face and locked on his lips. They looked so soft, almost feminine, and yet the smirk that played across them was totally masculine – totally Malfoy.

They were both gazing at each others lips, their breath mingling. Their pulses quickened, hearts beating almost as one. Slowly, their lips started gravitating toward each other before suddenly they were locked together, Draco dropping Ginny's wrist in favor of pulling her hips towards him, and Ginny's arms wrapping around Draco's neck – one hand entangling itself in his hair, the other pushing his chest closer to hers.

It started as a chaste meeting of lips, their bodies pressing together as their lips moved against one another. Before long, however, Ginny felt the tentative touch of Draco's tongue, seeking entrance, which she gladly gave. As his tongue entered her mouth, playing with hers in an dance as old as time, she couldn't help the moan that was dragged out of her. At the sound of her own voice, her face grew red. She suddenly realized what she was doing. Not only was she kissing Malfoy, but she was _enjoying_ it!

She pulled away, taking a few extra steps back so she could vent her rage and embarrassment, and glared at him

"YOU FUCK WIT, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! IF I HAVE TO MARRY YOU, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER FOR THE REST OF YOUR FUCKED UP LIFE!" He smirked at her.

"How dare I do what? You didn't exactly stop it did you?"

"You just stuck your tongue down my throat!"

"You like it though didn't you?"

"_That_ is beside the point"

He smirked, looked her up and down one last time before turning, and started to walk back to the castle.

Ginny POV- 

She was walking away from the prick as fast as she could. It didn't matter that she was actually heading in the same direction as him, and was going to the same place. She was going to take the most round about route she could manage while she thought, and damn-it, she was doing a good job at it.

_I have to MARRY that ass!_

_Yes._

_No fighting it? _There was a little bit of resignation creeping into her inner voice.

_Probably not._

_Have to get used to it?_

_Yes should I …err…? Enjoy myself whilst I'm at it._

_Yes, I think we should._

_I think I'm getting better at this whole listen to your inner voice thing._

_Yep…it feels good doesn't it?_

She laughed out loud

After her nice, long, calming walk back to the castle, which, due to her round-about route, took nearly four times what it should have given where she had been, and spending a large portion of her day in the library's restricted section, talking to Madam Pince (who Ginny got along with very well), she decided to stalk through the halls, and perhaps scare some unsuspecting first years while she was at it. Unfortunately, the group of first years she had first spied on her stalk-a-thon was clustered around someone she definitely did not want to see. He looked up from basking in their awe (and pretending to hate it) and caught site of Ginny.

"Ginny?" She didn't acknowledge him and kept walking past – it was too late to turn around and run in the other direction.

"Hey, Ginny, wait up!" He disentangled himself from one overly affectionate first year and jogged after the retreating slender figure.

She stopped at the end of the hall, partially because she was unsure what direction would lead her to normal people faster, partially because she wanted to get this confrontation over and done with. Harry reached her side, and placed his hand upon her shoulder, lingering just a little too long before turning her around to face him, and then keeping his hand there.

"Ginny, what's wrong with you?"

She realized where this conversation was going immediately. The boy-who-wouldn't-die wanted to have a D&M about her… which somehow would lead to him, as always.

"Nothing." She replied, shrugging his hand off before trying to make a quick left – she didn't want this conversation right now, not anymore.

"Ginny, don't walk away." There was a definite purr to Harry's voice as he said this. It made Ginny freeze and shudder slightly in revolution. "Ginny, listen to me, sweetie."

"Fuck off Harry." She replied with an amazing amount of control over her voice. All she wanted to do was break every bone in his body.

"Don't be like that, Ginny. I want you now, can't you tell? It'll be our little secret. He slid up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She stiffened, and was about to hex his eyes out when he grabbed hold of her wrist, preventing her from reaching her wand. He was surprisingly strong.

"What's with the whole interest in me now? Huh?" She was nearly melting a hole in the wall with her glare, trying to make her voice sound bitter instead of the disgusted and angry that she felt.

"Well I noticed you've really grown up. You're way better looking and you don't let people walk all over you anymore, that's all."

"So I my hair changes colour and I grow tits and suddenly I'm gorgeous." She didn't wait for his reply before continuing, not thinking about what she was saying. "You know you and Malfoy would go _so_ well together, you're both self centered pricks who are only interested in looks. For the 'hero' you sure a bastard, oh, wait, you're the 'boy wonder', you know everything so you would be aware of that fault." He stepped back, shocked by what she had just said. He quickly recovered and retorted, gripping her wrist even tighter.

"Why is it that every time I talk to you, Malfoy always comes into the situation? I was right, you two _are_ fuck buddies aren't you?"

"Well, actually, Potter, we aren't fuck buddies, though I think I have more of a chance with her than you do." Draco was leaning against the wall, the ever present smirk proudly placed on his face. Shadows were playing over his face but his hair stood out like deatheater at a wedding.

"Shove it Malfoy, as is she'd ever go with you, Ginny sill loves me, don't you Gin? I've seen the looks she gives me." He turned to her to see her giving him a disgusted look.

_What is this, back ginny day?_

_You know this situation has potential, let's have fun._

She smirked at Harry, ripped her hand out of his grip and started walking towards Malfoy.

"No, Harry, I don't like you any more, you had your chance and I'm not with Draco in any sense at the moment but I'm sure he'd be up for some…sport." She turned Draco and placed his hands around her waist. She pushed in towards him. He was shocked at first but caught on well to what she was doing. He smirked at her.

"You're playing with fire, little pixie. Don't go saying anything you can't live up to. I'll hold you to your words." He whispered in her ear.

She laughed as though he'd said something affectionate and amusing before grabbing his black robes, pulling him down to her level, pushing her hips against his and rubbing her body up and along his as she met his lips, initiating a bruising kiss. She pulled away before he could start getting into it, and looked into his eyes before offering a soft retort as she brought her lips close to his again. "I'm sure you will."

Then, once again walked away, leaving a smirking Malfoy and a confused Potter.

"She's a little slut, fucking every guy with money." Harry muttered to himself.

"What did you say, Potter?" Malfoy's voice was dangerously low.

"I said she was a slut, only a _slut_ would look at _you_ twice." Harry spat at him. At that Malfoy lunged at Harry and effectively pinned him to the floor.

"That is girl off limits. And if you touch her _I will kill you_." He growled at the boy pinned underneath him before hexing him and walking off.

Ginny's POV- 

She walked around the corner still not believing what she had just done.

_You know I'm getting quite good at the whole 'walking away' thing aren't I?_

_Yes you are._

_And you know I'm kind of looking forward to this marriage._

_Really, you're finally admitting it._

_Well he is nice looking and marriage does _bind_, think of all the pretty girls he'll have to go without. And he seems as if he's always up for some 'sport' or pissing off boy wonder._

She stopped hearing a mass hit the floor. She turned around and heard a low menacing voice.

_Malfoy. _She thought.

She stopped and listened to what he said. She was shocked.

_So I'm his off limits now am I?_

'Your Playing with Fire Little Pixie."

"Ha! I knew it; Draco's fallen for the little Weasel!" Blaise was dancing around the common room, it was empty while everyone else was at the Great Hall for dinner.

"I have not." Draco was scowling at him.

_Damn, why'd he have to be so happy?_

"Come on, I was around the corner. You told Pothead she was off limits before pounding him into the ground." Blaise stood there smirking at the uncomfortable Draco.

"I just don't want him touching what's mine."

"Overprotective Draco, man, you really don't like sharing do you?"

"Not with precious things, anyway."

"Precious, never heard you call a girl precious."

"Yes well, mother owled me and told me I wasn't going to get out of it. So I figure there's no use fighting it, if I have to marry her, I'm not having her share herself round, especially with_ Potter_." He sounded a little too defensive to be believable.

"Why the sudden change? Is it just coz' your mother sent you a letter?" Blaise sounded dubious. "I mean, yesterday you were saying how much you hate her." He slumped into an armchair, finished dancing around the room for the meantime – everyone would be returning soon, and it wouldn't do for him to ruin his image.

"I dunno, I just thought about it. I mean, she pisses off Potter, she can't be half bad. Besides she won't be a Weasley for long." He smirked and walked into his room.

Ginny had decided to take a detour on her way back to the common room, she knew that Harry would have told Ron and Granger about the encounter with her and Malfoy, and she knew that they would lecture her on it no matter what. So she had taken the long way, going past the Ravenclaw wing and the dungeons entrance. Time was against her though; it seemed that her detour did not give her more time because the minute she set out it seemed that she was looking at the portrait of the fat Lady.

"Password, dear?"

"Whitticus." The Lady smiled at her before swinging open. Ginny cautiously stepped into the common room; she stayed in the shadows trying to hide form anyone who might have been up.

"GINERVA WEASLEY! WHAT IN THE NAME OF GRINDELWAND IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU SNOGGING MALFOY AND LEADING HARRY ON!" Ron's face looked like the tomatoes her mother grew.

"Oh, of course, your on _his_ side, you weren't there, you don't know the whole story!"

"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, YOU SNOGGED FUCKING MALFOY!"

"Yeah, well you snogged Hermione, Lavender AND Parvati all in one night. And Harry oh, don't get me started on him, going out with Hermione just to get back at Cho and then cracking onto me!" She was fuming and the common room was silent, the handful of students still in there was staring wide-eyed at the scene unraveling before them.

"You little whore, how_ dare_ you accuse Harry of doing that! If you're not careful, I'll hex you into next year!" Hermione was trying to stare daggers at but it looked more like butter knives.

"You would think Granger that you of all people would have learned to shut your trap. You don't even deserve to look at me, let alone talk to me. You all claimed to be my friends but you don't have the slightest clue what is going on with me! I'm sick of being the puppy on your leash. I'm not taking your crap anymore and if you can't deal with it you can go jump in the fucking lake and get eaten by hinkepuffs for all I care!"

Ginny then did what she really was getting very good at and walked right past them and into her dorm. There she spelled so it would open to anyon_e but _Granger. That done, and knowing that there was no way the filthy little whore could undo the spell (it was one of her own creations), she shut her curtains on the bed and went to sleep.


	5. drinks and sleepovers

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

**A:N/ god I love u guys! U no how to make a gal feel special! Hmmm. Thanks for all the reviews, I have to say, I don't do the thanks every1 separately, but I have to say a spesh thnx to;**

**_slytheringrl17_! It feels great to know a completely random person reviewed me twice!**

**_Blissfulxsin_: you also have reviewed heaps! YAY! Thank you**

**I also have to say (of course) thanks to Kingston my beta! Another great job, and I hope everyone else enjoyed the 'totally Malfoy' part as much as I did! U does the best job! Go read her fic in Gundam wing AH! It's under_ ANASTASIA KHUSHRENADA) _Just another quick note, some of the things in this chappie are gonna be really clichéd but hey I want it.**

**Ps I'm not to sure about this chappie, please don't be too cruel! o**

**ON with the story!**

Ginny stretched out as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes, nothing was better than waking up late on a Saturday… except, perhaps, waking up late on a Saturday and realizing it was a Hogsmaede weekend! This Saturday looked to be even more enjoyable then the last. She opened her eyes and looked around the dorm. Everyone was waking up, tired eyes and bed hair surrounded her. Only, one bed was empty. She smirked; Granger still couldn't get into the dorm without someone opening the door for her. Sure, Ginny had got into trouble from McGonagall for it, but in the end it was Granger's word against hers that she'd hexed the door, and she'd managed to get out of a detention. She could've taken it off, but it was so fun watching Granger struggle to hold her anger in. Life was great at the moment.

She jumped out of bed and headed for the showers. She quickly washed, wrapping a towel around herself as she dried her hair with a quick spell. Lavender was already dressed – normally being the last one to finish getting ready - when she got out, and she nodded to her before watching her leave. Once Ginny was alone, she pulled her clothes out from the back of her wardrobe. It was a Hogsmaede weekend, after all, and she had plans for her day so she couldn't just wear any clothes. When she was finished dressing she headed into the common room, grabbing her cloak on the way out.

Stealing a look around the room she noticed all the girls, including Granger were all wearing jeans and sweaters. _Normal _Gryffindors were so conservative, but then again Ginny wasn't a normal gryff. She wore black cameo short shorts over fishnets with a white and black sprayed men's dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled up just threatening to cover her hands and her lacy red bra could just be glimpsed where the shirt fell loosely over her right shoulder. Her auburn hair hung limp down her back and helped her cloak cover what she was wearing. If a teacher or another Gryffindor glimpsed what she was wearing she wouldn't have been able to leave the castle. To other Gryffindors wearing a skirt above your knee probably _was _considered murder.

No one looked at her twice as she trudged down to the carriages; she looked exactly the same as all the other students, black cloak falling to her ankles. Or so she thought.

Across the other side of the grounds (hidden, though, heading the same way). Two Slytherin princes watched the little flame as she glided to a carriage and climbed inside.

"Well, she certainly ain't like the other Weasley's… or the other Gryffindors for that matter. So much grace and ambience for such a small thing. I wonder what she's wearing under that cloak? Don't you Drake?" Blaise licked his lips; he sure was in a chirpy mood this morning.

"Zabini sometimes I swear you notice too much for your own good." Draco was too busy thinking about the pixie to notice the smirk Blaise had given him.

"Would there be anything wrong with that?"

"Not with me, but it might bother others. And I won't always be there." He was still daydreaming.

"Yeah, you'll be too busy with your new toy." He looked at Draco, his slightly glazed eyes and a hint of a smile playing on his and added quietly to himself; _in a closet somewhere. _

It was crowded on the main streets of Hogsmaede; almost everyone was buying presents for Christmas, including Ginny. This year she had more than ever to buy for. Usually it was just lollies for everyone in her family, but she didn't think the Malfoy's would like candy that much.

_Ok time for a mental list, who do I have to buy for?_

_Mum, dad, Fred and George, Bill, Charlie, Ron and then there's Ms. Malfoy and Malfoy or is it Draco, god this is gonna get confusing. Nothing for Potty and Granger and when did I start making _'mental lists?_'_

_Since now_

Her parents had sent her a large amount of money to buy presents this year; her father almost seemed to be throwing away the money like he hated it. She walked down the main street, stopping in Honeydukes for candy for Ron, Charlie and Bill. Then in the Quill shop, she bought one everlasting quill each for both her mother and father and a nice royal blue with a gold tipped one for Draco's mum, or was it Mrs. Malfoy? This _was_ going to get confusing. Second last shop was Zonko's where she bought an array of jokes and some of the new stock for the twins to look at. At the end of the street and thirty four galleons later she faced Quality Quidditch Supplies. She had no idea of what to get Draco. She knew it had to be something Quidditch; he'd like that (as much as a Malfoy could). She decided on a collector's item, 1652 edition golden snitch which was voted best snitch by _Which Broomstick_. It was the most expensive present bought at 82 galleons and 3 sickles.

She finished her Christmas shopping around five o'clock. She sent her bags up to her rooms and dodged the last of the Hogwarts shoppers to stroll into the darker parts of Hogsmaede. She was not going back, not yet.

She walked around for awhile before finding the place she wanted, a small wizards club, _Magical_. It looked dark and dingy on the outside but on the inside it was lights, music, drinks…and boys. Most Hogwarts students didn't know about this place but a small crowd, mainly Slytherins and Ravenclaws, knew about this place, and even then what went on in here stayed in close circles.

She sat at the bar and ordered a drink, soaking up the surroundings. She caught the eye of one ex-Slytherin, _Marcus Flint._ He strolled over to her and sat next to her.

"Hellllllo, you new around here sweetie?" he slurred, but she wasn't sure that it was from drinking. Perhaps it was some strange new drawl that he suddenly acquired for trying to pick up people.

"You could say that, Flint." She winked at him and turned back to her drink for a moment.

"Now this is unfair, you know my name but I don't know yours, care to enlighten?"

He seemed to be thinking that either word had gotten round about him, or he was supposed to know her from somewhere. It was the perfect opportunity to play with him a little. "Well I went to school with you for… hmm… one year."

"Slytherin?"

"No." she smirked slightly, moving her finger slowly around the rim of her glass.

"Ravenclaw."

"No." He was surprised now, she was either a Hufflepuff, who were too daft to get here or a Gryffindor, but they were too good to be in place like this.

"Hufflepuff?"

"No." She let out a laugh. "I'm a Gryffindor."

He was getting ideas now - he could do something to her and her pride would get in the way of her retaliating or telling anyone. He grinned an evil grin and started talking to her, motioning to the barman, who was an old friend of his from school, to keep the drinks coming.

Two hours, five shots and five highly alcoholic chasers later, she was drunk, going along with almost everything he said and leaning on him heavily. At the moment she was part way through telling him about how good his arse had looked in Quidditch robes, and how Malfoy had nice eyes. How the two were linked, he wasn't sure, but he was ready to take her back to his flat in London and have his way. He had just maneuvered her off her stool and was heading to the exit when a black haired Slytherin came up and had a word to him. He had backed off straight away and disappeared out of the door.

He couldn't believe it; the little pixie had gotten herself drunk! He got her before she decided that 'oh no, Flint wouldn't rape a young witch.' At first he hadn't believed it was her, not with the clothes she was wearing and the drunken way she was hanging off Flint, but he had watched, carefully, and realized it was her just in time. He had noticed Flint, the bastard ready to get her hook, line and sinker and decided it was his turn to make a move.

"Come on, Weasley, you can't stay here like that." He whispered in her ear.

"Like what?" She said turning round, and trying to locate where the voice had come from, stumbling and landing in his safe grip.

"Like that." He hauled her up and pushed her up the stairs and out of the club. The night air was cold and the first frost of winter was beginning to fall. It sobered her up slightly, the cold air hitting her as she fumbled to do up her cloak. He did his best to keep her form falling over, but by the time he had snuck back into the castle (Potter wasn't the only one who knew passages) she was soaking wet from stumbling and tripping over nothing but her own feet. He hauled her up through the hidden entrance from the passage and carried her down through the castle.

It wasn't that he was too lazy to take her up to Gryffindor tower or she was too heavy, he just thought that Draco might have some more fun with this situation. That and it would be amusing for him to watch how Draco handled the situation.

"Blaissse, where arrre-hic-we going?" She slurred, giggling a little at how her voice sounded.

"For a little sleepover." He grinned down at her.

"Where?" She looked puzzled for a bit, looking around her. Comprehension slowly dawned as she realized that they were walking through the dungeons. "Not in your-hic-room I hope, if anyone heard I'd become-hic-whore of Hoggwartssss."

"Nope not my room, we're going to Draco's room."

She started giggling at his name.

"What's so funny little pixie?" he was confused, but then again she was drunk.

"How many girls would die to hear-hic-that?" He smirked, she did have a point. With those last words she fell asleep in his arms.

They reached the Head boy's dorm and Blaise knocked. Draco opened the door, wrapped in only a towel and his body wet from the shower he had just taken. His hair was slicked back with water and he looked at Blaise, surprise playing across his face but quickly covered by the blankness of a Malfoy. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Found a little pixie in the garden and thought it a nice gift for the Slytherin prince." He nodded at the sleeping figure in his arms.

"And what would I _want_ with a little pixie?"

"That, Draco, is entirely up to you." He pushed open the rest of the portrait and waltzed in. Looking around he decided to place her on the king sized bed.

"Oh and by the way, her clothes need changing, there's vomit on them."

With that he winked at Draco and walked out before Draco could say anything else.

_Well I can't move her now and I'm not sleeping on the sofa_. He smirked as he thought about what to wear, he couldn't wear nothing knowing the little weasels temper. He decided on green satin pajama pants for him and pulled out an old black dress shirt for her. (Being _so_ rich, he didn't own many normal shirts.) He wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell of her clothes and did a quick spell to get rid of the worst of the mess before stripping her down to her undergarments. He loosely slid the shirt on her fragile frame and did up three of the buttons, it would have to do; he was too tired to do a proper job.

Ginny blinked, god she didn't feel well. She rubbed her eyes gingerly trying to remember what had happened last night.

_Wait a minute, that ain't my hand._

She felt a pair of arms twisted around her middle, one of the coarse thumbs drawing circles around her belly button making her feel _quite_ nice. She was pressed up against a hard object, a chest. But funnily enough, as most people's bodies are warm, this one wasn't but it wasn't cold either, it was lukewarm. It wasn't what you might call a loving body, as Dean's had been and it didn't feel like Michaels had, warmed and nice, but it felt…good, like she was meant to be there. It kind of made her feel special – like she was the flame to warm this body up, and whoever he was would be there to cool her down.

_God, I just hope I'm not thinking about an old man. Yuck! It could be that guy from last night who I was talking to in Magical._

_Breathe…ok when turn around I will not scream. God, I hope it isn't an old man._

She turned around slowly in whoever's embrace she happened to be in and came face to face with Malfoy's grey eyes. He smirked at her.

_Oh God, he isn't wearing a shirt…oh…yum! No bad Ginny, Bad!_

"Good morning pixie."


	6. waking up on the wrong side

Disclaimer: Don't own it, JKR does!

Reviews and flames welcome or email me!

A/N: okay I no last chapter was a bit off, I didn't particularly like it and that why it took sooo long! Well thnx to all who reviewed. Thnx to Anastasia my beta! (**Well, your beta liked the last chapter – getting drunk is fun! Yay for clubbing! XP)**

Oh Blissfulxsin: no worries (I hope I spelt it right)

On with the story.

--"Good morning pixie"

Oh God, she was in Malfoy's bed and she wasn't wearing _her_ clothes, her underwear yes but not her clothes, whatever she had on felt way to nice to be something she owned. It was soft and smelt vaguely like Draco and wait, there was no way she had changed!

_Good morning is all he can say?_

_Well what should he say? 'Hey do you remember last night?' yea I didn't think so._

_I'm so fucking annoying!_

_Yum…so…nice…no…shirt…YUM!_

_No bad me bad bad bad bad Ginny! Soap now!_

_Yuk, soap._

"Um yea, good morning." she sat up and ran her hand through her hair; she would not show any weakness in front of him.

_This is so bobbins, it's just not funny._

"Did you sleep well?" there was a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yes I rather did." She smirked back at him and swung herself out of his bed. Shouldn't she have a hangover? Thank Merlin for small miracles. Unless Malfoy had been so kind as to cast that tricky little charm she'd heard about that stopped hangovers. That would mean she would have another thing that she owed him for, although she had just spent the night in his bed _and_ in his arms. Why'd she just remind herself of that? She was so embarrassed, though she wouldn't show it Draco knew too well.

He looked her up and down as he lay on his side. His shirt reached half way up her thigh (traditionally) and looked mighty fine on her. Her legs were gorgeous; smooth, pale skin that was just begging to be touched. He could've jumped her right then and there… but it was so much more fun when the participant was willing. He sighed, he'd have to wait.

Ginny looked around for her clothes but they were no where to be found. They weren't on the comfy looking chair that was sitting in front of Draco's own fireplace, or on the rug in front of said fireplace that was just begging for unseemly things to be performed on it. They weren't even strewn around his bed, which at least put to rest any fears she had about what they got up to last night. She pouted and walked over to his drawers.

"What are you doing, Weaselette?" he frowned as his gaze followed her across the room.

"I'm getting clothes, seeing as mine are non-existent and yours are just _so_ comfy." Her voice hinted at sarcasm, and a little bit of anger that he felt he could so easy remove and dispose of her clothes. She opened the top draw but her hand was caught by his as she felt his body heat radiate around her. He was a fast mover.

"How about _I_ get you something to wear, though I don't see what the rush is, it is Sunday and all."

"Malfoy wants to spend time with me? Little Ginny Weasley? I'm touched, but really I have to go. Seeing as it's the last week and all, I need to pack."

He was still holding onto her wrist as she twisted back to face the topless boy. Oh god, she had to stop noticing that. Her breathing had become heavier and Draco had noticed how her chest was rising and falling a lot faster than normal, his shirt falling open slightly with each inhalation showing that decidedly naughty red lacy bra she'd worn out the night before. He smirked inwardly; he loved having this effect on her. He slid his hand down her arm, trailing his fingertips along her skin. He nearly let out a chuckle when she tried to repress her shiver of pleasure at the action. Her eyes were fluttering closed and Draco knew he had total control of the situation. He pulled her closer, his hands resting on her waist before he leant down to kiss her. Her lips were at first unresponsive, it took her a few seconds to realize what was happening. Then she closed her eyes and started to kiss back with more force than he was applying, her own arms coming up to wrap around his neck and shoulders. After a few minutes of lips pressing against lips with enough strength to bruise, his tongue snaked its way into her mouth and started to twirl its way around hers, he was no novice at this. She gripped him harder as she moaned into the kiss. His hands were exploring under her shirt and began to unbutton it. In no time at all he had the shirt open and had gripped the waistline of her panties when she realized what he wanted. It broke her from the passion that had threatened to overcome her. She broke the kiss off, though she wanted more, and looked him in the eye.

"Tsk. Tsk, you can't have that. Not yet anyway." She kept eye contact and continued. "So do you have something I could borrow?"

He pulled out a black cloak and threw it to her in a huff.

"Now Draco, you shouldn't pout, it is very unbecoming of you." She used the voice her mother used when telling her that she had to act like a proper little lady. She laughed as she threw the cloak over her shoulders and gave him one last peck on the cheek before walking into the darkness of the dungeons.

She climbed through the portrait hole and was making her way up the stares when someone pulled her back form behind.

"WHY THE FUCK DOES YOUR CLOAK HAVE A SLYTHERIN CREST ON IT FRONT!" she looked down and saw the crest.

_Crap._

"Calm down, Ronald, its nothing." She turned to walk away as he ripped the cloak off her to reveal her in nothing apart form Draco's shirt.

"NOTHING? YOU LITTLE WHORE, I'LL GIVE YOU NOTHING!" He slapped her across the face as he took in her state of dress and put two and two together.

"Ronald, don't make me do something I might regret." Her eyes were blazing as she held the side of her face. He laughed at her, no doubt at the fact that his baby sister had the nerve to threaten him. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at his face as he stopped laughing and stared open mouthed at her. She wouldn't do anything.

"Don't you dare, you little Slytherin whoress…"

"_Obliviate_!" she watched him get flung across the room and land knocked out cold, when he woke up he wouldn't remember any of this. Luckily the room had been empty or so she thought.

She couldn't believe Ginny would do that, nothing was that bad that she would wipe someone's memory. She had come down at the sound of Ron yelling – she'd had to sleep outside the dorm again due to Ginny's little spell, although she had only caught the last part of the confrontation. She didn't know what to do, Ron wouldn't believe her if she told him that his sister had cast a memory spell on him, and if he did believe her then he would feel bad that his sister had one up on him. If she told Ginny she had seen, what was stopping Ginny doing it to her to? The once meek little red head, youngest of the Weasley family, has certainly turned into a force to be reckoned with, and perhaps even feared.

The last week of school had passed quickly, despite the 'knowing looks' she got from Snape and Draco or some random boy from Slytherin constantly turning around and smirking at her. Even the first year Slytherin's seemed to know. Somehow it had leaked out about her weekend, no thanks to Zabini, most likely, and now all of Slytherin looked at her differently. When Draco sneered or smirked at her, though, it was different from the rest of Slytherin, it seemed that it attracted her to him like she wanted him there and then. And she would have but she wasn't that easy, she would make him wait knowing that he wanted her just as much. She could put up with all the looks from the other Slytherin's if Draco turned around after and smirked at her in the way that only he could. But one potions class it had just gotten too much.

_FLASHBACK :_

She had stormed out of the dungeon after Seamus had made a comment about 'ferret' boy and his habit of staring at her. It had caused most of the Slytherins in the class to turn around and look at her in that irritating way that made her want to kill someone, and then Professor Snape had looked at her as well! Even _he _seemed to know what was going on, and about the engagement. It was too much for her. Her abrupt departure had taken many by surprise and the way Snape hadn't yelled, stopped her or taken house points away was just plain scary. Ron and Harry and looked in shock at Snape, just waiting for him to stop Ginny before she left the classroom. When he didn't, Ron decided to follow after his sister – obviously something was very wrong if she was able to run out of Potions without Snape saying anything. He had just started to stand when Draco shot up out of his seat and ran out the door. Ron and Harry made to follow when Snape had stopped them.

"Just where do you think you're going Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter?"

"Ginny, Profess…"

"I don't think so. Both of you sit back down. And 25 points from Gryffindor…"

"But Malfoy…!" Harry protested.

"… Each." Snape finished. That had both of the boys sitting and quiet in less than a heart beat.

Outside the classroom, it hadn't taken Draco very long to catch up with Ginny. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a stop and slamming her up against the wall of the hall they were in to stop her struggling. He grabbed her other hand, pinning both of them above her head as he looked into her eyes, which were clouded with anger and maybe a little embarrassment.

"Where do you think you're going, pixie?" he whispered to her, his breath playing across her face.

"Away from you and all those goddamned Slytherins." She replied heatedly.

"Why'd you want to get away from me, hmm?" He leaned closer. It was getting harder for him to resist her when they were this close. Her chest was pressed up against his and he could feel her heart beating through her robes. Her eyes were wide and filled with a passionate anger, the type of anger that he wanted to see if he could change to just passion instead.

"I… well… you…" Ginny was at a loss for words – Draco had just press her closer to the wall using his body and she was defenseless against him with her arms pinned above her. His lips were almost aligned with hers, tantalizing inches away, and she had just enough leverage that she could reach them if she stood on her toes and pushed forward a little…

"Well?" He breathed.

That was it for Ginny, just watching his lips form the words, despite the smirk that was beginning to show on his face or perhaps because of it, she pressed herself closer to him bodily, and pressed her lips against his. Draco was more than willing to respond, still not letting go of her wrists above her. He transferred the grip to one hand so the other was free to caress her through her robes. She moaned and opened her mouth for him. He readily joined his tongue with hers, pressing closer to her, if that was even possible, only just leaving enough room for his hand to roam between them.

They were so caught up in their passion that they didn't hear footsteps coming along the hall. They were completely oblivious until they heard a shrill noise from the corner of the hall that they were nearest too.

"MR MALFOY and…" McGonagall roared. She paused slightly as she saw who Draco was with as the pair sprung apart with shock. "Miss Weasley…?"

Ginny had the grace to blush and even Draco looked a little flustered. McGonagall recovered quickly.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing, both of you? It is against school rules and highly unseemly. To think that two of the best students in the grade, and seventh years no less, who should be setting an example for the rest of the grade… not only are you cutting class but you're... Honestly, I had expected more from you, Miss Weasley! The only problem I'm going to have with this is deciding just how many points to deduct from both your houses and how many detentions you'll serve!" She was almost red in the face from her rant, her lips coming together to form a thin white line – a sure sign she was extremely angry.

"Professor McGonagall, if I may intrude…" Professor Snape arrived behind Professor McGonagall, obviously after leaving his class with some work to look for his star pupil and his betrothed.

"What is it, Severus?" came McGonagall's clipped reply.

"I believe that what you appeared to have found Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley engaged in is actually not against the school rules."

"Oh? And how is that, Severus?"

"As you well know it is stipulated in the rules that if a betrothed or engaged couple partake of that activity then they are exempt from whatever punishments that you may have been intending to carry out…"

Professor McGonagall paled. "Severus, surely you're not saying that…"

Draco used this opportunity to speak up, wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist as he spoke. Ginny was still recovering from the shock of McGonagall catching them to resist.

"Yes, Professor. Our engagement will be announced publicly in about a week's time in a celebration at Malfoy Manor."

McGonagall was shocked, seeming unable to speak for a moment or two before she responded. "Ah, I see… well, if you're not returning to class, Ginny, I'd like to talk to you. Is that alright, Severus?"

Professor Snape nodded and led Draco back to the potions class. Draco smirked back at Ginny, mouthing to her just before he went around the corner: 'Thanks, pixie.'

Ginny was about to pull the finger at him when she remembered who she was standing with now. "Ginny, if you'd follow me."

Ginny nodded and followed Professor McGonagall up through the dungeons to her office. There, McGonagall told Ginny that she had been so shocked and felt such pity for poor little Ginny, she had excused her from her transfiguration end of term exam and said if she ever felt the need in class, she was to feel free to be excused to go talk to the headmaster or herself about how bad she might feel, or even go to Madam Pomfrey for some counseling from the mediwitch. Ginny couldn't have been happier with the results of her last encounter with Malfoy – one less exam to study for, but the best was yet to come the next day.

Hermione had found out about Ginny's excusal from the end of term exam and even though she hadn't known the reasons for the excusal she had gone to talk to McGonagall about it. She had received detention next term for being an inconsiderate prat who didn't want to get beaten in marks.

_End Flashback_

So now it was Friday evening and she was sitting in a train compartment completely alone. Her brother wouldn't sit with her and she didn't want to sit with him. And Draco well…she just didn't want to be alone with him, maybe she'd see him later with Zabini present, she didn't trust herself. She was happy about the holidays; she would only be spending four days with her family then the rest of the two weeks at Malfoy Manor. Ginny didn't know what it would be like but it had to be better then putting up with Ron for the holidays. So Ginny sat there contemplating life, Quidditch and Draco's positively scrumptious body when, speak of the Devil's son, he walked in with Blaise and Pansy who would also be staying at the Manor with them.

"Hey little Weasley, I'm so glad you've disconnected yourself from _shit_ like your brother." Blaise said with strange cheeriness.

"Uh, sure Zabini, I'm glad too but please don't call me Weasley." She was scared of this boy; he always seemed to be happy or as happy as a Slytherin could be. They sat down; Pansy looking a bit off put by the way the two conversed.

"So what do you want me to call you?"

"How about Ginny?" the sarcasm was just hinted in her voice.

"No not unique enough." He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "I think Gin, it seems to fit." He smirked.

"How does Gin seem to fit?" she furrowed her brow.

"Well last Saturday, your true colors didn't just show, they flared thanks to some Gin." Pansy snorted and Blaise grinned mischievously whilst Draco smirked and continued to watch his wife to be. Their betrothal was to be announced next Wednesday at a ball celebrating that fact and Christmas Eve.

"That wasn't funny Zabini. But wait you can't call me Gin without me calling you something. But…I can't think of anything DAMN YOU!" she bought her finger to her lip and started to think in a style that would be just so adorable on a five year old.

The whole ride Pansy was a little bitch, clinging to Draco and staring at Ginny with those little pug eyes like the bully who stole your candy and then ate it in front of you. And though Draco wasn't her piece of candy, Pansy did piss her off, Pansy knew about the wedding and while Ginny may not have wanted it but Draco was still her husband to be. She had been forced to share things her whole life, and this wasn't to say that she had any feelings for him but she didn't want to share Draco.


	7. a long time waiting

Disclaimer: Don't own it, JKR does

A/N:

Wahoo I didn't think I'd get this far! Wow! Thnx to Anastasia my beta and all you who reviewed! This is really just a fill in chappie, once again not sure bout it. **(From Anastasia: It is_ my entire_ fault for the lateness of the chapter like, REALLY all my fault… I've had this since about 3 days after the last chapter was posted laughs Anyway, blame me, flame me, whatever. grins Just remember, I can always edit out the action, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA)**

Anyway back to me, I know this chapter is rather boring in parts but it is thanks to Anastasia that it turned out better than it was when I first typed it out and I do realize it has been around 3 weeks sorry! I was on holidays and couldn't get near a computer! 

Ginny had arrived home late at night and trudged directly up to her room not wanting to be caught with Ron and Harry. It had been a horrible train ride, her hiding had not stopped the trio finding her. Ron just could not get the point that she wanted to be left alone and Harry just glared at her whilst making a half attempt of…satisfying Grangers…needs. She did not want to put up with Ron and Harry anymore than she had to so she had bolted to her door.

Her room was exactly how she had left it, pink. She would've redecorated it but she was only going to be there for four days. Then she'd be off to Malfoy Mansion.

The next day she woke up early, it was cold and snowing, it had been raining and a fresh layer of sleet covered the ground. She set off for the top of the hill to do some Quidditch training, they had a match against Slytherin one week after school returned and she wanted to be at her best. It wouldn't be good to be beaten by Malfoy, no matter what their personal circumstances were. Flying made her feel free and careless, even if she was smashing a bludger around with such force that anyone who knew her would swear she had mistaken it for Harry's overly large bloated head.

An hour later a hot (as hot as you can get in snow after one hour of Quidditch training) and sweating Ginny entered the house and was immediately met by Ron's yelling. Harry stood next to him, mouth open and eyes wide with shock.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S _MARRYING_ THE FERRET?" Ron's face was purple, with red splotches and… was that some khaki near his ears?

"He is going to be Ginny's husband, and therefore your brother-in law! His _name_ is Draco and you will address him as such. Or Mr. Malfoy if you can't _bear_ to say his first name." her mums lips were pursed tightly together.

"NO I WON'T, I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT MY SISTER IS GOING TO MARRY HIM! IT EXPLAINS THE BEHAVIOR LAST TERM BUT I WILL NOT LET MY ONLY SISTER BE TURNED INTO MALFOY'S _LITTLE WHORE_!"

"What's to say I'm not already?" she smirked as she leant against the frame of the door. "Not that it would be any of your business." Her smirk turned into a sneer that made Ron step back as his eyes widened.

Mrs. Weasley glared at Ginny at little, a little shocked at what she had said, but more mad at Ron than anything else to really comprehend it. Instead she changed the subject.

"Ginny, we have to go pick up your dress and the robes for your brothers. Go have a shower and meet me down here in half and hour." Her mother chose to ignore Ron.

"I'm sorry Harry, but your going to be staying here with Kate and Bill for the Ball. I thought I'd tell you know, just so you know." She was referring to Bill's wife when she mentioned Kate. She was half blood and was not invited; only purebloods would be at the ball at Malfoy Manor. So Bill had chosen to stay home with her and Harry tonight.

Ginny raced upstairs to shower and change - mainly because she wanted to get out of the house and away from Ron. Half hour later she was on the landing ready to floo to diagon Alley where she would pick up her robes for Wednesday. She looked into the Lounge and saw her mother had tied Ron to a chair to stop him sabotaging anything.

Fifteen minutes later they were standing outside Madam Malkin's store in Diagon Alley.

"Ginny dear, Madam Malkin has your dress in the back, I had her make it you should like it. I have to go pick up presents but she knows you're coming. Bye." Ginny blinked at her mother rather abrupt explanation… maybe the dress was something she'd rather not see Ginny's reaction too. Before Ginny could ask, her mother started walking away leaving Ginny standing at the door. She gulped.

_Mum ordered a dress? It will be pink and frilly._

_Don't give up hope. _

_Why shouldn't I, MUM PICKED THE DRESS._

_At least you won't look like Pansy in some whorish black lycra painted on dress._

_True._

She walked in and saw Blaise paying for some black dress robes. He turned around and smiled.

"If it isn't lil' Gin and Tonic. Here to pick up that gorgeous dress out the back?"

"Yea, is it nice? I haven't seen it." she bit her lip as his smile grew wider.

"Draco will love it; it's in his favourite colors." He finished his transaction and pocketed the change. "Well, I got to go; I have to meet Father in a minute. See you on Wednesday." He smirked and walked out of the shop.

Madam Malkin walked up to Ginny after jotting some notes, presumably about Blaise's purchase. She smiled at her, and looked her up and down, nodding slightly. "It'll be perfect." She muttered to herself with no little satisfaction. Then she looked at Ginny again as if she just realized that Ginny was a real person and was waiting for her.

"Dear, come right through, I just need to make sure the dress fits proper and get you to choose a dress robe for over the top." She pushed Ginny through to the back. At first, Ginny didn't see anything of interest. Then she looked at the back wall, and the mannequin hanging there. She stopped stock still with her mouth hanging open. The dress was more than she could ever have imagined. It was absolutely gorgeous. How could her mum have picked this? How would Draco like it? When could she try it on?

It was a front done up corset in emerald green with black ripped lace on the seams and the chords. The skirt was floor length and looked to trail behind when you walked. It was emerald green to with the ripped lace seams and the hem as well.

"It's gorgeous." She whispered.

"I always love to hear that, but wait till you put it on." Madam Malkin winked at her and pulled her over to a pouf to stand on.

When Ginny finished putting on the dress she looked in the mirror, she looked so different, so graceful, and so rich. It fitted perfectly, pushing her bosom up just enough.

"Stunning absolutely, stunning. You're going to make a few hearts beat faster." Madam Malkin had gripped her hands to her heart and had an adoring look in her tear stained eyes. Thanking the heavens and anything else divine she could think of for her mothers (for once) good taste, she chose her cloak to go with the dress, and took her outfit off with reverence, longing slightly, as it was zipped into a charmed protective casing, to put it back on and transform into the wonderful woman she had been with that dress. Once it was ready for her to take, she paid off the dress and went to find her mother.

After the rush and love of the dress, the next day was not good. Harry and Ron were constantly scowling at her. If she entered a room they were in they would stop speaking and look at her – challenging her for interrupting their conversation. There was a stony silence at lunch, which her mum just brushed off as Ron being annoyed at Ginny's and Draco's engagement. Their animosity lasted till three thirty when Harry asked to talk to her outside. As reluctant as she was to do so after her last encounters with Harry, she went with him figuring that he wouldn't try anything while there were people around. They sat down at a stone bench watching Gnomes run around as the twins chased them. All her other brothers had understood it wasn't her fault, except Ron, who was shunning her in a major way. This naturally meant that Harry should be as well, so she wasn't entirely sure for this talk.

"Well, you said you wanted to talk, so talk." She snapped, sitting as far away from him on the bench as she could manage.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this," He sighed and scuffed the ground with his shoe a bit – he was trying for a remorseful look. "But I wanted to tell you before we got back to school to save you from making a big scene out of this. Well you see," he was blabbing.

"Spit it out Harry, I'm not one for patience and your not exactly my favourite person at the moment." She was tired of him, he just pissed her off. She wanted to rip his head off his shoulders like Fred or George had done to her favourite rag doll when she was three.

"Look, I've decided to cut you from Gryffindor Quidditch team." He looked away and wouldn't make eye contact.

"WHAT! Why, please tell me it's not about Draco!"

He looked at the floor.

"What! It is isn't it? Your fuking pathetic Harry you know that? You fucked up little prick! You're supposed to be the boy who lived, kind and never judging others, I mean your screwing _Granger_ aren't you?" She changed tact and sneered in a way that would make Draco proud. "Your just the boy who wouldn't fuking die. Well, now because of your grudge against Malfoy, you better watch your back, if I can't be accepted in my own house because I'm being forced to marry someone, it's kind of sad and really pathetic. Slytherin isn't doing this to Draco… sure says something about Gryffindor, doesn't it?"

"Wait a minute,Ginny-!"

"Save it _Potter_, your fucked now, your truly fucked." She got up and stormed inside he was going to pay and so was Ron, he had probably helped make that decision.

It was a surprise when she went to her room, still fuming, to find a barn owl sitting at her desk. Her mum was trying to get the letter off its leg, but it kept biting at her. Judging from her mum's hands, it had been successful in more than one attempt.

"Mum, leave it. It's mine." She snapped, not in the mood to deal with the necessities of polite conversation. Her mum 'humphed' and walked out of her room, slamming the door after her.

Ginny sighed and turned to the owl. "Well, you going to give it to me or not?" She asked.

It hooted softly and held out its leg for her. "Thanks." She muttered before leaving a couple of knuts on the table and walking to her bed.

There was no seal on the envelope and it was adorned with a simple wax seal at the back. After a brief argument with herself she decided to open it anyway.

"_Dear Miss Ginerva Weasley,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, and deep in preparations for your upcoming betrothal announcement. I would hate to interrupt these plans, however, it has come to my attention that there is a rule at Hogwarts that we have neglected to tell you. Hogwarts has never had occasion to actually uphold this rule before, as it is extremely uncommon for relationships to occur between houses, and engagements even more so. _

_I happened to be musing out loud when one of the old principles on the wall informed me of the rule. He was an earlier one, and quite a stickler for rules. After having it brought to my attention, I looked into it straight away. It appears that either you or Mister Malfoy will have to change your current house, and into the other partners. This would also entail leaving that houses Quidditch team, however, I am sure we can come to some arrangement within the team so that whoever changes does not have to miss out I have sent a similar letter to Mister Malfoy, and I hope that you can both come to a peaceful decision regarding this. The only other option would be to remove you both from your respective houses and granting you special exclusion._

_It would be greatly appreciated if I could have both of your decision owled to me at least a week before the re-commencement of school._

_Kind regards,_

_Prof. Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._"

Ginny smirked slightly after reading the letter. Well, there wouldn't be any problems with deciding who would change. She wrote up a quick letter to Draco with her choice, and sent her reply to Professor Dumbledore. Then she went to bed, quite pleased with herself and content that this was only the beginning of her revenge on her brother and Harry.

__

_**Wednesday Night.**_

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing next to the fire, along with Fred, George and Ron. Fred and George were trying to cast simple leg-wobbling hexes at each other and not catch Mrs. Weasley's attention to relieve the slight tension everyone was feeling waiting for Ginny to come downstairs. Ron was glaring – really glaring – the type of glare that scares small children and threatens the hearts of old ladies. Mrs. Weasley gasped suddenly, and all movement in the room stopped as Ginny descended the stairs. As Ginny walked down slowly, Fred let out a wolf-whistle, while her mother wiped tears from her eyes. Ron was staring, mouth hanging open and the twins were looking mightily proud of their younger sister.

She was wearing the emerald green dress with a matching black dress robe which was tight fitting and had a high collar favored by vampires in Muggle books. Her hair was tied over one shoulder with a black ribbon and she had chosen little makeup but what she did wear was darker shades that complemented her auburn hair and pale skin. Around her neck was a simple silver chain with a black diamond heart hanging off it.

"Well? Are we going?" she looked at the group that stood before her, Ron was wearing plain black dress robes, Fred and George were wearing matching maroon ones, that clashed a little with their hair, and her father black ones with a trim of blue which matched her mothers dress and robes.

Her mother blew her nose before replying. "Right, we'll go first then Fred and George, then Ron and Ginny." She looked at the boys. "None of you need to be announced when you go in; you can just go in through the side, however," she turned to Ginny. "Ginny you must have a full entrance understand?" they all nodded.

Her mother and father stepped up to the fire. "Malfoy Manor!" Mr. Weasley shouted and they disappeared in the fire.

Fred and George went next, doing the same. She stepped into the fire followed by Ron as she heard him mutter something like 'little whore'. She scowled but paid no attention to it.

"Malfoy Manor." She said clearly. She was almost temped to have said 'Draco's bedroom' as she had walked up, but had resisted. She wouldn't want to risk getting her dress wrecked by an enraged and foul tempered Ron, after all. Once she arrived she moved quickly away from the fireplace to allow room for anyone else arriving. Then she took in her surroundings and was totally awed. She had known the Malfoy's were rich, but she had never realized quite how rich they were. Their manor was an old one, almost as old as Hogwarts, belying the old blood that ran through the Malfoy's veins. Before she could take in any real details of the manor she was whisked away to a set of large double doors by her mother. She stood in front of them quietly – she had to wait for the rush of guests arriving to go through so she could make her grand entrance. The twins and Ron opted for side door entrance while she waited and her parents went ahead of her – not having to wait for their time to enter. Time seemed to drag on for ages around her, each couple going through the doors taking longer and longer than the last. Not that she was scared, of course, just nervous. Finally, it was her turn to enter. There was nothing for it; she stepped up to the doors and the Master of Ceremonies.

They opened the double doors to reveal a large marble double staircase with gold trimmings; she looked down past the staircase to notice an incredibly large ballroom, at _least_ fifteen times bigger than the hall at school filled with hundreds of pureblood witches and wizards of all races and ages looking at her.

"Presenting Miss Ginerva Weasley, betrothed to Master Malfoy." The master of ceremonies boomed across the hall. She nodded her head in a acknowledgement and slightly lifted her skirt as she made her way down the stairs. She looked around as she made her descent and noticed a small group to the side of past and present Slytherin boys all staring at her, some gaping, some staring blankly - clearly hiding their feelings. She glanced away from them to a group standing a little closer to the stairs. Letting her eyes roam over them, hoping for a familiar face, her gaze caught and locked with gorgeous eyes; Draco's eyes. He smirked at her and nearly prowled his way towards her. Just as she reached the base of the staircase she had been descending Draco reached her. He held his arm out towards her, and waited for her to take it. He was wearing pitch black dress robes with trimmings of emerald green. The robes flattered him in every way possible and in ways she thought impossible.

She looked at his arm with a smirk of her own and placed her arm gently on top of it in a manner befitting a lady. He shared a smile with her at the forced etiquette that the situation called for. He started walking, taking her with him, and indicated for her to come closer to him with a slight gesture of the arm under hers. Ginny lent closer without much more encouragement, although she did risk a glance and a small, very Malfoy-like smile at Ron.

As it turned out, Draco only wanted her closer so that he could talk to her.

"First we need to introduce you to a few people, and then we can go sit down. Oh, and your things arrived an hour ago, there up in your room."

_That was it? No 'hello, you look great, want to fuck?'_

_Wait, where did that thought come from?_

To cover her disappointment at his lack of response to her outfit, she nodded demurely, and took in more of her surrounding. Everyone had gone back to what they were doing, which was mostly standing around and talking. There wasn't much else to note, but she could still tell tonight would be a night she would not forget.


	8. truth, dare and a dozen bottles

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, part form Morticia. Jkr owns the rest

A:N/ well I'm going on holidays so I'm not gonna be posting for a week or so, so I decided to do it now! I might write if I get a chance but it'll take awhile. Well I hope you like this chapter, ITS FINALLY COMING ALONG! Well enjoy.

Yea I've described their clothes a bit more in here to give a look on their personalities.

**(BETA NOTE: BLAME THE BETA! I've had this forever, and I'm lazy. Actually, Uni's just been a lot of hell and I haven't had much time. Well, that's my excuse, anyway. So it's all my fault this chapter, my dear Squirrel is not to blame – she's far to cute.)**

…

**Everyone had gone back to what they were doing nut she could tell tonight would be a night she would not forget.**

Draco glided through the crowd like an expert, Ginny seemingly attached to his arm and him pulling her with him like a puppy on a leash; they were heading for his mother and the crowd of leeches that seemed to be inexplicably attracted to her and no one else. The group just happened to be near the other side of the large hall.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had just turned and walked away as a clear path to Ms. Malfoy had been made in front of Draco and Ginny, even though they were half way across the room still. Ginny caught sight of Draco's mother and stifled a gasp. Draco's mother was one of the most extraordinarily beautiful people Ginny had ever seen, with her white-blonde straight hair and her tall elegant grace; she could give a Veela a run for its galleons. She wore silver-blue dress robes that complemented her eyes so well. As she stood there contently listening to the people around her Ginny could tell she was thinking of other things. Her crystal blue eyes scanned the ballroom discretely, finally coming to rest upon her son and Ginny. As the pair made their way across the hall, Ginny could feel Ms. Malfoy's eyes affixed to her, piercing through her and trailing her like a hawk keeping sight of its prey.

"Miss Weasley, it is a _pleasure_ to finally meet you in person." Draco's Mother had an heir about her that made you listen stop and listen, Ginny could tell that if Ms. Malfoy yelled at you, you went to the corner and cried. She had one of those voices that could make _anyone_ trust her. Invoking her wrath already seemed like it was a minor sin to Ginny, and it was the first time they had met. Ginny had heard people saying that this lady could make anyone believe her and was an accomplished liar; she could now see how this could be true. This lady could make you think she was your best friend then kill you with a spell without batting an eye lid, she would have been a great asset to either side in the war, she still did not believe that the Malfoy's had turned good like so many others believed.

"I feel the same way Lady Malfoy." Ginny put on her best innocent smile and inclined her head to the Lady.

"Miss Weasley let me introduce you to Mr. Robert Harris, Mrs. Alexandra Zabini and Sir Flint. They all played rather large parts in the war as-" Ginny could have sworn she made a slight pause in her perfect speech but dismissed the thought. "Spies for the ministry in the Dark Lords inner circle, like myself." She smiled warmly at Ginny.

"Indeed?" She raised her eyebrows as to answer the Lady Malfoy.

Draco and Ginny stayed there ten more minutes talking to the four adults. She found out that Mr. Harris had a daughter in her their grade who she had never heard of but Draco reassured she would meet later on, Morticia. Mrs. Zabini looked very much like her son as did Sir Flint who had the same ugly glint in his eyes as his son did, but she couldn't remember where she had seen it lately.

After finishing with Ms. Malfoy's main group of people, they then moved to meet another group of important people. Through all this Draco stayed with her, his arm resting around her waist. She noticed the small looks he gave to her ever watchful git of a brother as his face turned as red as the wine he was drinking.

After standing around making small talk with separate small groups of people, Draco politely excused himself and Ginny and led her to the back of the hall where the groups of Slytherins were sitting. She noted that she knew most of them. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy (who was trying to catch Draco's eye with seductive glances), Millicent, Montague, Marcus Flint (who looked quite annoyed at the site of her) and who she assumed was Morticia. There were three others boys she didn't recognize. A lot of them seemed surprised at seeing her looking so ravishing as Draco introduced them. They were all talking in pairs or groups as Blaise and Morticia came over to talk to her. Malfoy once again excused himself for a moment though he did not tell her why, he said that Blaise and Morticia would look after her and both nodded in reply. As Draco left, she noticed a certain slut – Parkinson - slip after him.

"I told you Drake would like the dress." He passed her a drink.

"As if he wouldn't! You must be the most beautiful lady here, beside Lady Malfoy of course, no one could compete with her." Morticia said in all honesty. She had a blood red dress on with black robes over the top. Her black hair was up in a loose bun and red paint was displayed across her face bringing out red sparks in her eyes.

"Um, thank you. But you are gorgeous; I can't believe I had no idea who you were! Remind me to come to you if I need any help with makeup." Morticia denied the fact she was pretty saying she was in fact stunning before laughing. She then excused herself to speak to the three boys further up the back.

"So are you enjoying yourself lil' Gin?" Blaise was clearly bored.

"Yes I am but do you know where Draco and Pansy went?" she looked up at him curiously. He stared at her for a moment.

"Well Draco went to organize some things, but Pansy? She probably followed in hopes of whoring herself and getting quick shag out the back." Ginny's eyes went wide. "But Draco would do that, he has too much pride in himself to do that to his betrothed." He added seeing her reaction.

_Was he serious?_

_I think so. Well he was right about one thing._

_What's that?_

_Pansy is a whore._

_That is true._

"Um Blaise, do you know why Marcus Flint keeps staring at us?" she was more than a bit scared about the looks he was giving them as he lunged in a black leather arm chair.

"Blimey Gin! You don't remember at all?"

"What don't I remember?"

"You must have been truly smashed!"

"WHAT! - What are you talking about?"

"Last Hogsmaede trip you almost left that little club you were in with him."

"No-No I didn't."

"Yea you did, Remember Gin and Tonic?" He sighed, seeing the expression on her face. It was obvious that she had no idea what had gone on. Then a decidedly evil look overtook his face "Well I know for a fact you remember waking up in a certain Princes bed and making demands." He smirked as she furrowed her eye brows.

"He told you huh? Man, do Slytherins share everything with each other?"

"Pretty much." He smirked.

When Draco returned he looked dazed as he took her arm and led her up to where her mother was standing. He reached the stage area and climbed the stairs. They were now standing to the side of Lady Malfoy. The room went quiet as she made a gesture.

"As you are all aware tonight the Malfoy's held this ball for two reasons, for the Eve of Christmas and to announce the Betrothal of my son Draco. His fiancée has been kept a tight secret but now, as the clock turns to strike eleven minutes past eleven, I am overjoyed to announce the betrothal of Draco Malfoy and Miss Ginerva Weasley." There were a few gasps in the crowd amongst the loud clapping.

"To Draco and Ginny!" the crowd echoed as the pair stepped forward, a smile plastered on Ginny's face as she noticed out of the corner of her eye a little slut up the back slip out of the room in a huff.

Draco led Ginny onto the floor as they began a traditional dance and as many began to join them Draco leant down and whispered in her ear.

"Did I say how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Why no, I believe you didn't." she smirked as he pulled back up.

"Now that was just naughty."

"What can I say, I'm a naughty girl, never do anything right. I lie, I cheat, I steal, I can't keep promises, I wont do anything right."

"Well remember my warning about playing with fire, I'm still planning to hold you to your little promise, little pixie." He looked straight into her eyes and the intensity in them took Ginny back for a moment before she gathered her wits to reply.

"Name a place and time _Prince_." She smiled sweetly as the song ended. As he led her off the floor and to the back they got congratulated countless times.

"Well this party only has what; forty minutes to go then you're coming with me Blaise, Pansy and Morticia to play a few games in my room. Then I believe I have a few hours spare before I need to get up." He smirked at her once again. He was imagining what she looked like without clothes on. He had only ever seen her in her undergarments but it wasn't enough.

"Fine, but if you keep me up too long, I won't be up to open presents." She crossed her arms and frowned.

"We don't do that till lunch time, pix, you'll have plenty of time."

As the ball came to a close and guests left Ginny was pulled aside by Ron and told that if she didn't feel right to come home straight away. Of course, Ginny just smiled and replied that even though she was going to be sleeping much, she'd consider it if the bed was lumpy. Ron's reaction was priceless as he was dragged away by Mrs. Weasley, who was giving him an earful about getting drunk and embarrassing the family.

After everyone had left, house elves started to appear and clean the room, and Lady Malfoy said good night; leaving the teens on their own to go to bed. She slept in the east wing; all alone, whilst Draco lived in the West, there was at least a kilometer of pathways between them if you wanted to take the long route.

He slept in the very top level and guests were two floors below, apart from Ginny, of course, who would be down the hall from Draco. She had no idea that Draco had chosen her room, not his mother or the house elves.

"Well Draco's room in ten, pajamas or not?" Blaise was being his cheeky self as he made it a wide spread fact he did not sleep in anything.

"Pajamas yes, but Blaise and Draco, put some pants on, Gin here is too innocent to be exposed to brutes like you two." Ginny and Draco laughed softly at the thought of her being innocent, while Morticia flicked Blaise on his chest. Blaise pretended to be hurt by the comment as everyone went to their separate rooms, leaving Draco and Ginny to walk up the two levels to their chambers.

"Did you enjoy yourself to night, my sweet?"

"Yes I did, apart from my feet killing me." At this comment Draco grabbed her hand a pulled her up into his arms and carried her to her door. She was giggling as he set her down.

"Was that better?"

"I believe it was, well I will see you in five minutes." She pulled him down to her height and fiercely kissed him before letting go and entering her room, leaving one Draco outside her door annoyed at how she always seemed to do that.

When Ginny reached his room and walked in, she took in the scene awaiting her. Blaise was wearing black boxers and a singlet and seemed to be attached at the mouth with Morticia in her plain red flannels.

_Hmmm… didn't know they were a couple._

Pansy was flaunting around in a tiny (and I mean tiny) black lace camisole and Draco was wearing some plain emerald green satin pants. He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly as he looked her up and down…and up again. She was wearing a Muggle brand she had seen whilst out shopping with Granger a few months back. She wore a black singlet with matching boy leg panties that had 'Little Miss Naughty' across the back with a picture of a circular shaped cartoon character under it. She had also adorned on a pair of Black and white striped socks that reached half way up her thigh. The smiled and went to sit on the floor with others. Draco came and sat behind her, she sat in the arch he made with his legs and leaned back onto his chest. He had placed four bottles in the middle of their circle as Morticia and Blaise finally broke apart.

"So Zabini, it was your idea to do this, what are we going to play?" Draco said as Blaise wiped his mouth.

"Umm lets see, how bout truth or dare? Nice and simple BUT every time you answer truth you have to take a shot." Everybody nodded in agreement.

**_1 ½ hrs later_**

"Okay Okay, there was that time with Flint in third year…aaand Baxley in fourth. Happy? Now Gin, truth or dare?" They were all slightly tipsy as they laughed at Morticia's answer.

"Hmmm… truth." With that she took a swig of the Fire whiskey, sat back on Draco and awaited her question.

"Have you and that Potter boy ever done anything?"

"WHAT? NO! No! No! No! At the start, yeah, I liked him. Because of whom I thought he was, but now, he's just dreaming. Pansy - truth, or dare?" she looked over at Pansy who had been inching closer to Draco all night whilst sneering at Ginny.

"Dare." And 'Oooh...' echoed around the room.

"Okay… Hmm, something to dare Pansy…okay I got it, I dare you to floo my brother and explain all the ways you wanna get him and slam him." Pansy was shocked, that was one of the only things she would have usually refused to do, but she didn't want to look weak in front of Draco and she wanted to get Ginny back.

She huffed a 'fine', waltzed ungracefully over to the fire (her 'love handles' jiggling) and threw some floo powder in the fire. She then proceeded to chat Ginny's brother up at one- thirty in the morning. She pulled her head out of the fire and looked at Ginny.

"Truth…or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why not dare?"

"Hey when we started I did seven dares in a row!" She half yelled as she reached for the almost empty last bottle of fire whiskey.

"Fine."

Pansy was pretty damned sure that Ginny was as innocent as a flobber worm. She knew that Draco was the type to look down on inexperience and innocence in someone as old as Ginny was, so she was positive that she had the right question to gain Draco's respect for her once again. How could he not want her after she exposed Ginny so well and let Draco out of an awful forced relationship?

"Weasley… when was your first time and with whom?" Ginny quirked an eyebrow, this was one thing she didn't want everyone to know.

"Wellll, you see…"

"Come on spit it out." Pansy sneered; sure that she had Ginny in a tight spot.

"Fine!" Ginny snapped at Pansy, glaring and continuing quite clearly. "It was the last weekend of school in my fourth year, I was drunk and well it just happened with Colin…and…Seamus." She bit her lip and looked up to see four stunned faces, Morticia and Blaise were staring at each other and Pansy sat there thinking 'Shit, she did it before I did.'

"And how many times since then?" That was Morticia.

"Well not that it was a question but… err… enough to know what I'm doing." She looked behind her rather embarrassed as she blushed and looked at Draco who just smirked and quirked one eyebrow.

"You _are_ a naughty girl. And you look mighty adorable when you blush." He leaned forward slightly, as though he was just telling her something private, and kissed her nose quickly. This made her blush deepen.

"I do believe its time for bed." he said to the group, and as everyone got up her whispered in her ear. "And for you to live up to your promise."

They left leaving Draco and Ginny in his room. He closed the door and turned to face her.

"Well what happens if I don't want to fulfill it?" That was a lie. She wanted to, almost desperately, but she wanted to know how far she could push him. He smirked and walked up to her, he knew that it was a lie too. She stood, riveted, unable and totally not wanting to move away from Draco. It was almost like he was stalking her, his limbs moving with feline grace as he came within a foot of her. He then grabbed her waist and pressed his mouth to hers.

_Damn him._

_Just do what you want._

_Fuck it. I want him._


	9. green initials

Disclaimer: not mine.

A/N: okay, it's been a LONG time over 3 months or something! Sorry! SOMEONE took a long time though; I forgive you because I'm that nice XD. Thanks to all those who reviewed, I haven't exactly checked who I mean to thank so off the top of my head; kaz, Charlie, Lauren, Laura, Blissfulxsin, peter-pan-equals-love, erm I can't think of anyone else but thanks anyway! i hope i havent lost to many of you loyal readers, if i have any lol. Sorry if I forgot you:S.Okay so you may have forgotten but its Draco and Ginny alone in a room after the ball thingy. This chapter may be shorter because I wanted to get this one scene done in one chapter! Here we go!

And thanks to the gorgeous Anastasia! For betaing every freaking chapter!'

PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS CHAPTER TOO SERIOUSLY, I HAD TO WRITE IT IN BUT I KNOW ITS NOT TO GOOD ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED ,FLAMES WILL BE LAUGHED AT ESPECIALLY THOSE SAYING HOW BAD MY WRITING SKILLS ARE.

He then grabbed her waist and pressed his mouth to hers, hands sliding to the bottom hem of her singlet and reaching up underneath it. He continually caressed her back as he moved her backwards.

He was as graceful as ever, even in the heat of the moment. Ginny's mind went blank as his thumb moved in circles on her hip.

_God why do I always have mental blanks when something like _this_ is happening?_

_I don't know must be that Weasley gene?_

_Which you happen to be!_

_Ha! Like you know the truth!_ Ginny was having another on going battle in her '_mind'_.

_Shut up you know nothing, or do I know nothing? No I know a lot, oh, oh god that feels good. Where did her lear-errrr_. She couldn't concentrate when he touched her like _that_; he was so unique in his ways.

The touch of his hands was cold, like he'd been out for a walk in the December rain. His touch was powerful and burned like frost bite. _The Slytherin Prince_ was just as 'cold' as the rumors said.

The two had been standing in the middle of the room on the rug, but as the kiss had got more passionate he had surreptitiously moved her backwards till the backs of her kneecaps had hit his bed. Draco pushed on her and in turn, she fell pulling him with her onto his bed.

Her hands had wound themselves into his hair but as he put more force into the reciprocations, as they battled for dominance, they had made themselves down to his waist and were now pulling on the drawstring of his pants.

He broke the kiss "Do you want this?" he panted still catching his breath.

"Would it really matter?" she looked up to him, her best innocent look focused at him as he smirked down at her mumbling a 'no' before beginning to suck on her neck.

Ginny opened her eyes as she thought of the position she was in, of what had happened over the past term and how this was changing her life.

_Not that it matters much, not that I care._

_Oh but you do care._

_What do I care about?_

_I dunno I just know you care about something…_

He pulled back up to her mouth and started to pull her singlet up and over head. Before long his pants and her underwear were lying uncared for, on the floor. He pushed into her with a groan from both of them as they began a fast paced motion.

They were both sweating as she reached. She gasped and arched her back, pushing him more into her, her nails scratching up his back leaving red stripes with peeling skin. He gasped in shock, not expecting the slight sting that accompanied it. Knowing he had not finished and realizing it was up to her, she went down on him. (A;N/ I'll leave the details up to you. :P)

There was no love, no foreplay and no 'screams of ecstasy'. They were simply a teenaged witch and wizard and that was it. They had been sworn enemies for far too long to have love at _this_ stage, if any and Ginny was pretty sure Draco would anyhow be incapable of any sort of love for a while yet when it came to her and in return to. But that suited her fine, as she did not believe in love like _that_. Love to her had no definition, this, whatever it was in any context, was sex, liking and lust.

Afterwards, as they lay there, Ginny felt a burning on her right hipbone where Draco had been once again drawing circles with his thumb. She gasped in pain as the white hot burning increased. She sat up stared at Draco, then at her hip then back a Draco. Her mouth was wide with horror and anger.

"What. The. Fuck. IS THIS?" she yelled pointing down at the two initials that now resided on her skin. D.M. was now tattooed neatly in a curvy green ink on her bone.

"It marks you as my own, my equal-" he started.

"YOUR PROPERTY MORE LIKE!" she was agitated and pissed at him, she had known _something_ like this would happen, it always did.

"It's a mark of equality, yea it shows we are betrothed BUT it also ensures no one touches you AND if they did, I would know."

"And how about YOU, how do I know that you won't go off with some little whore?"

"I have way too much decency for that."

"So now I have no decency, is that why you gave me the tattoo, you thought I would hook up with some random?"

"I never said that"

"You implied it and that's just like saying it!"

"The tattoo works both ways if you must know; you will feel any strong emotions I feel just like I will feel yours."

"You know what Draco Malfoy, Fuck off, I don't care." With those words she got up, slipped on her pajamas and stormed out of his room and tower.

Draco lay back down, hands resting behind his head. He _knew_ something like this would happen.

Ginny had consistently and convincingly avoided Draco for the rest of thee holidays, only seeing him during meals. Draco knew better than to approach her whilst she was still angry, besides his mother assumed he was taking care of her, entertaining her each day and neither Draco nor Ginny were going to say anything to his parent about them avoiding each other. If they said anything, Lady Malfoy would have forcefully 'invited' them to make up.

On the last day of the holidays Draco had come in searching for her. Even though she was still angry at him he invited her to sit with him and their year mates on the train, of course after she said hello to Luna of course. She merely raised an eyebrow at him before pushing past him.

Ginny walked along the corridor of the train, she was counting the compartment numbers till she came to compartment 34, Draco's compartment.

As she slid the door open and stood there she took in the scene before her. Blaise and Morticia talking to Greg Goyle, once again assuring someone else they were simply friends with benefits and in the corner a disgusted looking Draco sneering at Pansy who happened to be draped all over him.

They may have been fighting, but Ginny, just like a true Malfoy, did.not.share. The ugly bitch faced whore was trying to get his attention and horribly failing but still, she was TRYING to get him to cheat on whatever they had.

"Parkinson, unless you want _Drakie_ to throw up I would get off him if I were you, oh and stop slobbering down the front of his robes." She drawled. Pansy just glared at her before her brain processed the sentence.

"Listen here, Weasley, Draco will never like you, he will never be with you fully and remember you're a Weasley and that, is all you will ever be, that and shit under my foot." She spat as she got up and pushed Ginny out of the compartment.

"Listen here, _poopsie_-"

"Pansy" Ginny sneered of course she knew her name, god the girl couldn't tell when someone was being sarcastic.

"Whatever, you touch me again and I will hurt you so bad that the only way for you to communicate is through blinking, you get me?" Ginny growled through clenched teeth.

"ENOUGH, both of you!" Blaise shouted as he pulled Pansy into the seat between him and Morticia and pushed Ginny in between Goyle and Draco. The ride would be peaceful, he would make sure, but the tension between the two girls was unavoidable. Draco had told him and Goyle about his little pet with Ginny and all three of them were surprised she had even showed up though they didn't show it.

The rest of the ride was quiet with the exception of meaningless small talk and the occasional hiss from Pansy as Ginny taunted her. It really had nothing to do with Draco, they just hated each other.

They walked into the hall and all sat down at the Slytherin table. No one noticed Ginny's absence at the Gryffindor table until dessert…

yes, yes it was short! ps- havent been bettaed so its a bit dodgy!


	10. pleasure and pain

Disclaimer: don't own it, J.K does!

A/N: okay thanks to my loyal (baha) reviewers! Well heres is chappie 10 seriously if anyone has any ideas, I WANNA KNOW DAMMIT IT! NO MATTER HOW STUPID YOU THINK THEY ARE I WILL CONSIDER THEM! COZ THIS STORY HAS NO END AT THE MOMENT! It's so weird, I have no idea. But I love it coz its so strange it is AU atm and soon things are going to be implied between people but you never know eh? wink, haha just joking I think…..gulp well yeses… here it is…. DOUBLE FIGURES YEW! REVIEW! YEW!...please…

Hasn't been beta'd if anyone wants the job email me!

…Until dessert.

"Umm, Ron, where's Ginny?" Harry was looking up and down the table.

"Don't know she should be…WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY SHE'S MISSING?" Ron rose and looked down at Harry. His eyes were bulging out of his abnormally large head. "OH MY GOD WE HAVE TO FIND HER! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN…RAPED…OH MY GOD SHE'S BEEN RAPED, HOW COULD WE HAVE LOST HER! QUICK WE GOTTA INFORM THE TEACHERS, WE HAVE TO FIND HER FAST SOME MAD MAN'S ON THE LOOSE AND HE HAS MY BABY SISTER!"

"Um, boys I don't mean to alarm you but I found her, she's sitting with Malfoy." Hermione pointed over to the Slytherin table.

"I'LL BLOODY KILL THE SLIMY, FERRETING GIT! WHY IS SHE SITTING WITH HIM? SURE THERE GONNA SPEND THE REST OF HER SOON TO BE MISERABLE LIFE TOGETHER BUT SHE IS MEANT TO SIT WITH HER HOUSE, HER FAMILY AWAY FROM HOME. I WANT MY SISTER BACK, THAT GIT HAS CHANGED HER!" Ron's face was now as red as the Gryffindor banners (yes there maroon) as he started to get up and storm across to the offending table.

Everyone in the hall was now staring at the deranged Weasley, some gaping, some laughing and some staring at him as if he had a hippogriff with sunglasses on stuck on his head.

Ginny was muffling her laughter as she had watched her brother over at Gryffindor table.

_Took em long enough, I mean my brother, my own flesh and blood didn't even notice me gone until someone else told him!_

_Well he is a git_

_He's still my brother; you have NO right to say that!_

_But it's true_

_That doesn't matter; I AM the only one aloud to say that stuff about him!_

_But I am you…_

_No you're…wait I thought you weren't? Oh bugger, I'm so confused GET OUT OM MY HEAD!_

The voice laughed at Ginnys frustration.

_But I can't_

Ginny furrowed her brow in confusion once again, this little voice was grating on her nerves, she just wished she knew what it was.

Her little episode had not gone unnoticed; a pair of eyes watched as her expression changed and her brow furrowed, this girl was strange, good for Draco but truly worrying.

"Hey Gin, Gin? You there?" Blaise poked her from across the table. Ginny snapped back into present time and smiled at the boys.

"Come on lets go, I'm sure your brothers going to make a scene." Draco said as he pulled her up and into his arms. She still hadn't forgiven him but she was to out of it to realize. This voice was getting more troubling every time it talked to her. Not knowing what or who it was, was freaking her out.

The two boys walked her out of the hall and into the entrance foyer to meet with the golden trio.

"WHAT THE FUCK GINNY, WHY AREN'T YOU SITTING WITH YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR HOUSE?" Ron was ranting, pacing back and forward. He looked at her to see her staring past him, he looked back yet he saw nothing.

"GINNY LISTEN!" Still no response, He waved his hand in her face as her eyes snapped to his direction. She tilted her head and stared at him.

"What?"

"I said why you aren't sitting with your house mates!"

"Oh but I am, I got transferred to Slytherin, comes with the whole marriage thing. Goodbye Ron I'm tired." She laughed and walked off. She simply walked off. She didn't blow up, she didn't faint and she didn't cry.

"Merlin, he is SO annoying, why can't he just leave me to my life!" She was fuming as she stomped down the corridor. "I mean he can't even control his own life! Can't handle pressure ARRRGH so aggravating…um Draco where are we going?" she looked up to the boy who simply smirked and looked ahead to a large portrait.

"This is Slytherin common room. _Contaminated Blood_." The portrait swung open to reveal pure darkness. Blaise clapped and the torches that hung off the walls lit up.

"Well you two, this is where I leave you, I gotta meet with someone. Ta." Blaise strode away into the black corridor they just came from. Draco and Ginny both stood there contemplating just who he was meeting.

They stepped into the room as Draco led them to the sofas.

Ginny took in the room as they walked. It was a dark room, if you could call it anything it would be minimalistic; dark green leather sofas on slate tiles near two large open fireplaces with tables and leather chairs scattered throughout the room. Apart from a notice board and the torches, the only thing gracing the walls was a large portrait of Salazar Slytherin. At the back of the room were two tunnels with wrought iron staircases leading down to the girls and boys dormitories.

"We're sharing a room but you we have two entrances, one up the boys stairs and one up the girls. Aside from our room, there is a bed in the girls' side for you on Dumbledore's request in case you ever need it." Draco said, scoffing at the last part.

They walked down to their room via the boys stairs and came to a door with the number '4/19' on it. As Draco opened the door for Ginny squeaked in surprise, she had expected something but not this, it was one small room with a divider, normal Slytherin size with a few abnormal things in it. A double bed was the main feature on one side with a dresser and on the other side two chairs facing a fire and two doors, one she guessed led to the bathroom. There were portraits covering the walls and green and black hangings all over the walls.

Draco motioned her to open the other door. She walked across and did so; it led to another room, her room. It was just the same except for a dressing mirror in the corner instead of a normal dresser and hangings on the double bed as well as on the walls in a deep green. The low ceilings made it feel almost cozy with or without the hard, cold slate tiles.

Draco had already seen the rooms and was satisfied with them.

They made there way back down to the common room, which had become increasingly full with students coming back from the start of year feast. Despite most of the house being present in the room it still felt empty with the massive size of the dungeon.

They sat on a couch and became engrossed in their own thoughts.

The next morning Ginny woke in her bed. She wiggled around a bit before hitting a hard warm object, stopping and feeling a pair of eyes of her she turned over and came face to face with a half naked Draco.

"Mornin' luv, sleep well?" he did that o-so-Malfoyish-smirk at her. Ginny screwed up her face and jumped out of bed, heading for the bathroom, this was the first day of a new term and she wanted to have a good day, despite the bad feeling.

Ginny stood at her mirror staring contently at her face; something was different, not right. It was scaring her not knowing what it was but she was changing and not for the better.

the day went as well as a first day of a new term could go. aside from the evil glares she got from Gryffindor, especially the trio it was fine. in some of her classes, mainly the ones she was up a grade in (which wasnt all of them) she struggled a tad but htat was a given she thought.

after dinner she headed to the library for study by herelf time. she went well and figured out some of it. it was just before lights out when she left.

That night as she walked down the hall. She felt like someone was watching her again when she felt someone come up behind her and push her towards the stairs and down she fell, she screamed as she was caught by strong arms, down the bottom, she knew the smell of them too. _Draco_.

She looked up with a look of gratitude on her face and turned around to see an angry Harry staring at them. He turned to run but tripped and fell down the stairs towards them. he got up and turned towards Malfoy thinking he had Jinxed him.

"You just have to ruin everything don't you _Malfoy_!" he sneered.

"Did he hurt you?" Draco said through gritted teeth as he looked down into her eyes as she pouted at him and nodded.

"Where?"

"He tried to push me down the dam stairs is how he hurt me dammit!" she crosses her arms and glowered.

"Well do you want me to hurt him?" She now wore a way to disturbed smile as she nodded once more.

_Hmm,unusual. _He thought to himself, she was far too sinister.

He stepped towards Harry and drew out his wand, pointing it at his exposed throat and smirked.

"Wait!" he knew it was too good to be true; of course she wouldn't let him hurt Harry, even if she did seem to hate him.

"Make it good, I'm sick of this shit Draco." She purred his name as she slid in front of him. He slid his arm around her waist.

"How does it feel _Potter_, when your best friend's sister, the one who looked up to you for so long wants to help hurt you at the hands of you worst enemy." His voice was mocking him, daring him to say something.

"How does it feel _Malfoy_, to have my leftovers? You're now with the girl who for _years_ had a thing for me?" Draco broke off from Ginny and pushed Harry up against a wall. He whispered so only Harry could hear.

"But the thing is Potter, she ain't your leftovers. She never let you get close enough to become yours in any way. You've never so much as kissed her but you know what; by the time I _fucked_ her she was already mine. You'll never know what its like to have her moan, _scream_ your name so loud it makes the whole room shake. I pushed her so hard that she couldn't walk for _days_" He smirked. He had gotten Harry so worked up now that Harry was trying to wildly swing his pinned downed arms.

"Ginny's not in her right mind, you've hurt her Malfoy and we all know it." Malfoy growled and was about to curse him, when Ginny ripped Harry out of Draco's hold and shoved The Boy wonder to the window ledge next to her.

"Not in my right mind eh? What is my right mind, following you around trying to get your attention? Denying the hate that burns inside of me for you? Denying Tom the feelings of joy he got when he hurt you or those you loved?" she laughed at him as he realized ho she was talking about. "Yes Potter he's here with me, he's _always_ here. Always watching, always waiting for a chance when my guards are down, when he can _jump_ out. It hurts you know that? Trying to restrain his feelings. He was after all the dark lord." She was smiling insanely.

"Is-is this you Ginny, or T-Tom?" he was stuttering, the thought of Voldemort being here all these years, possessing his best friends little sister, the one that had helped him so many times.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! Oh it's always me. I'm not possessed like I was in my first year he's DEAD you KILLED him remember? he just left a part of him with me, it helped let the true me out. Now shut up so I can tear you apart piece by sodding piece." She looked at him hungrily, wanting to hurt the boy who had hurt her. Without knowing it; he had helped turn her into what she was.

"Now Gin, we can't kill him, although it would be enjoyable. We can't have you getting expelled for murder." Draco said.

"Alright, but it better be worth It." she let go of Harry and went back to Draco's arms.

Harry watched, half in disgust half in curiosity, maybe he could get away whilst they were busy. He started to move as Malfoy's arm shot up and punched him across the face.

"Tsk. Tsk, you really think it would be that easy Potter?" Malfoy had broken the kiss and was now looking at Harry's bleeding face.

"I hope that hurt." Ginny sneered.

He cupped her face as he laughed (a very evil laugh).

"Remember what I said Potter, maybe it'll comfort you on all your lonely nights." Malfoy said before he hexed him again then pulled Ginny away down the hall leaving a knocked out Pothead sprawled on the cobblestones.

"What exactly did you tell him?" Ginny said as she leant closer into her Prince. After a minute considering he came out with.

"don't worry your pretty little heart over it." He turned to her and leant down.

"Now let's go have some fun." He whispered in her ear.

Draco sat in his bed thinking. Ginny seemed to react to Potter like she reacted to no other, he just couldn't figure out how. It wasn't love or lust it was a wrath or a deep hate, it was more than normal, more hateful than his own feelings or lack of towards the boy wonder.

_There's a fine line between pleasure and pain._

Speaking of feelings, he didn't know what he felt towards her, love wasn't something he felt towards anyone, excluding his mother and father, he respected his mother and loathed his father but love was there, deep down. He loved no one and in return expected no one to love him. There never would be love between them, he knew it and was sure she knew it. They had a mutual understanding. They had to marry under pain of death and the _rest_ of the marriage was simply there. He respected and longed for her but nothing else.

Despite working out his own feelings towards the little nymph next to him, he could not work out the feelings she held for Potter.

He rolled over to face her and as usual was greeted by her studying eyes, always calculating some aspect of life and lately that aspect seemed to be him.

"Are you scared of him?" he said, eyes staring intently at her. She crinkled her face in return.

"Scared of whom?"

"Potter." Her body stiffened at the sound of his name.

"No I'm not scared of_ him, _I'm scared of what he doesn't know he's capable of. I mean the sodding bastard has tried to rape me at least twice and then the next day acts like it didn't happen."

"Are you scared of me?"

"Should I be?"

"Don't know" he shrugged. "You don't feel scared when I'm around?"

"Of course I'm fucking scared of you! You're Draco Malfoy, known for your mood swings, temper tantrums, quick fists and hexes!" she hopped out of his bed, dragging the comforter with her. "Should I feel scared, it's not like normal scariness, it's more _oh god, I'm fucking this boy, he's tough and yet he hasn't hurt me_. I mean there's plenty of bruising but that's what makes it fun. You, just like Potter, don't realize your full potential, everyone else does, though you're more aware of it than him I think." She looked him straight in the eyes. "You use fear against people without even realizing it, you hurt people just by looking at them yet you have this amazing capability to appeal to every freaking girl in the world even though there all terrified of you. _That_ is power."

He smirked, and ran over what she had just said though a few things still stuck clear in his mind. How she constantly swapped from calling him Potter to Harry, how one minute she did care and the next she didn't and how she so subtly changed the subject. He wanted answers though.

"I see, well do you hate him?" Draco intrigued, his pixie's emotions changed like Rita Skeeter wrote bullshit. And she was frightened of him.

"I don't honestly don't know, I don't remember what goes on half the time, it scares me though. Is it hate, when he's around; it feels like I've got no control, anger swells up. I'm still in my right mind, but my mind happens to be twenty miles away."

"You mean like Tom still possesses you, left behind something?" she stopped walking and turned around. Suddenly she was a hell of a lot closer than she had been a second ago.

"I don't know that's up to you to decide isn't it? But you still don't get it do you Draco? I _loved_ him and Potter destroyed that didn't he? Yea I might be over him but I won't hesitate to kill for his name sake. Tom showed me what I _wanted_ to be, Potter could have only ever given me a small bit of it, I _loved_ them, both of them but I could never see half of the fight! Harry was a dream of what I used to want but Tom was what completed me, I needed him, I still need him. But he is here, keeping me sane." She fell to the floor, like she had over exhausted herself. "I dam well loved him and he just left me like that! You don't do that!"

She blinked and stood up, looking at him quizzically.

"I couldn't hurt _you_ if I wanted to Malfoy."

This new revelation was strange, he wasn't frightened, noooo Malfoy's didn't get frightened or show any emotion apart form anger, a small bit of surprise and a humor in other people's misfortune.

"What do you mean, you couldn't hurt me?" he raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at her.

"Well for one thing, you could hurt me just as bad; secondly remember this pretty little tattoo? Well when you gave it to me, you sealed a little bond, there's no way I can hurt you that I won't feel….threefold."


	11. faced by a bludger

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N: yep thanks for all the reviews, special shout out to LAUREN! XD you did good! Yep its been a long time but I've bin waiting for something to happen for inspiration so it wasn't a half ass chapter you no? Well I got my inspiration, sadly form a not to good time, ok it was a shit time when I wrote this so I hope its ok yea? Loves alls! Anna.

Yea this hasn't been beta'd by anyone else it's just me, if you have any ideas or want to beta it, please email me!

!#$&(&$#

How could he do this, how could he not trust her, it felt like a knife had been plunged into her heart and twisted till the wound was so disturbingly perfect, the knife didn't tear the skin anymore.

It's amazing how the body could feel so pure in blood, pain made it all fade into nothingness. She had an insanely calm but psychotic smile across her lips, it was finally going to end, her pain would be over.

Her eyes were drooping as if going into a slumber that she had waited for, for far too long.

She was beginning to fade as a voice laughed in the distance.

_Not too long now._ It whispered. Not too long before she would be gone forever, the pain she had caused him would be repaid in her death, it was her debt to him.

Even in his death thoughts of her plagued him. He did not love her, no that thought was laughable, disgusting how people could think that. He hated her, if it wasn't for her persistence to stay alive, he wouldn't be trapped in this place. She did not know the potential her mind held, no one did. Most only used one quarter of their brain and he hated it, he had wanted absolute power, but he couldn't get that now.

At first he had thought of completely possessing her and using her to get what he wanted, but as he saw his follows slowly lessoning and Potter slowly destroying himself he had laughed. It would be so much easier to end it, and while he was at it, destroying the one girl who had stood in his path. He would kill her.

Ginny was jerked awake by someone roughly shaking her shoulders.

"What the fuck was that! You bloody bit my shoulder, there's blood everywhere!" Draco was screaming in her face.

Ginny pulled away from the hysterical boy before climbing out of the bed clutching her head. Why did she feel so disgusting and faint, like she wasn't completely there? Her thoughts were interrupted by Draco's voice.

"Be ready soon, we got a Quidditch match to win here."

Shit, she knew she had forgotten something, that _something_ was the game.

!#$$&$#

Ginny was walking down a deserted corridor near the back of the castle. She slowly trudged along alone as everyone was at breakfast, her thick black robes covering her new Slytherin Quidditch robes. She rounded the corner as Wonder boy; proudly displaying his number seven Quidditch robes strode up next to her, hands ringing out his gloves as if he was nervous...

_Fucking great! He just has to come doesn't he; I was hoping to have some time **alone**._

_You're never alone, you've always got me._

_You don't count your part of me!_

_Or am I?_

_You said you were last term!_

_Was I lying?_

_I don't know, were you?_

_I don't know, I thought you did!_

…

"What Potter, I don have things to do!" she kept walking, slowly hastening her step.

"I just wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings about being kicked off the Quidditch team and to say even though your in Slytherin I hope you'll be cheering at least for Ron, he is your brother is he not?" he was tactless, truly tactless, a real idiot with pure luck.

"Being kicked off the team? Nice wording, really know how to make a girl feel special don't you? And no there are no hard feelings about being kicked off Gryffindor team; I mean I would've had to leave anyway huh? Well I want to get a…good seat so ill maybe see you later!" she gave him a fake smile that hinted murder by Avada Kedava if he wasn't careful and bounced out of the oak doors. He had no idea what was going to hit him, she was the Slytherin surprise and as beater, Potter better stay _far_ away. She hadn't forgotten their unfortunate run in, but he would get his just desserts.

After getting her club and new broom from the shed, she made her way into the Slytherin locker room to hear Draco give his…pep…talk, which included the words 'win-good, loose-murder-by-naked-mudblood-Granger.'

The Gryffindor team stood in them middle of the field gaping as Slytherin strode onto the field. As they got closer Ginny smirked in Harry's direction as he stood once again open mouthed, eyes bugging out of his head. No wonder she had had no hard feelings towards him. She made sure he was watching as she leant over and hungrily kissed Draco. As they broke it off Draco became aware of why she had done that so randomly and in return smacked her playfully across the arse making Slytherin laugh outright and Gryffindor glare as they were incapable of sneering.

"Captains, shake hands, I want a nice clean match today." Madam Hooch ranted as she did before every game. Harry and Draco grasped each others hands as daggers darted between their eyes. This match was going to be one to remember.

They kicked off the ground as Gryffindor took possession of the quaffle and started to speed towards the goals. Draco had soared up high and was circling the field whilst keeping a close eye on Potter as usual. Harry himself was dodging bludgers every thirty seconds directed from a crazed Ginny.

"No hard feelings Potter? Careful though, if a bludger hits you, you will have no feeling," she yelled as she flew passed to catch a rogue bludger.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Four and a half hours into the game, the score read 265-215 in Slytherins favor. Everyone was tired and hoping that someone would catch sight of the elusive snitch. Ginny was particularly beat as she had been chasing bludgers away from her team mates and aiming them at Potter, she was sick of the wind and her chapped lips were dying for a drink. She finally had had enough.

"Hey Malfoy! If you don't catch the damn snitch in the next ten minutes I won't fuck you brainless tonight!" she screamed from halfway down the pitch. Everyone had stopped playing and cheering and were now staring at her as if she was mad. The silence was over powering as glanced around. It was like time had stopped and everyone's eyes were darting back and forth from Malfoy to Ginny. Their betrothal was widely known through the school now as they shared rooms were but most had assumed the marriage was unwanted and forgotten about. For Ron, whose face was slowly turning purple and Harry who had almost fallen off his broom, thoughts of this couple had been of Ferret-boy brainwashing her, the comment she had just made was like icing on the cake, and that cake was a _big _one.

Draco scowled at his team mates as they quickly started playing again, stealing the quaffle off Gryffindor and making a 'run' for the opposite end.

Potter caught sight of the snitch awhile later and started to speed down the other end of the pitch with Draco chasing after him. He had caught up and they were neck and next, pushing and shoving with hands outstretched as they attempted to grab it. As Potter just touched a wisp of its fluttering wings Draco muttered 'She's mine' and bucked the back of his broom and sent Wonder boy spiraling to the side. Malfoy outstretched hand grasped itself tightly around the golden ball as he landed with such grace that it could not be taught. The rest of the teams touched down as Malfoy held his prize in the air smirking as Potter trudged over to him.

"That was a fucking cheap trick Malfoy! You don't deserve that!" he spat as Malfoy slowly moved towards him.

"You think I care Potter, Slytherin remember? besides I won the game and…" he leant in as close as he found he could without throwing up from the sight of his ugly face, "the girl, I saw you staring at her as she made that…comment, I would say I'll be thinking of you tonight but, I just couldn't with making myself sick." He pulled back and walked back to his celebrating team before heading off into the locker rooms.

0 0 0

Everyone had left the locker room by the time Draco left the showers, he hated talking to people after a game it was his time.

By now they would be starting up the celebration afterall it was the first time he had caught the damn snitch while playing Gryffindor. So they would be awaiting him but knew he wouldn't turn up for hours, he would have plenty of time to enjoy it seeing as Slytherin celebrations always held up till the wee hours of the morning.

He had just dressed in his robes when he realized there was someone in the room with him. He turned around and noticed a smirking Ginny lazing on a long bench meters away. She pulled herself up and sauntered over to him. She pushed up against him, kissing him feverently as she rubbed her body against him. He was beginning to think of all the ways he wanted to celebrate with her when she reluctantly pushed off him. Biting her lip she pouted and spoke.

"You know it's a shame you took _twelve_ minutes to catch the snitch, I was kinda lookin' forward to tonight. _You_-need-to-get-on-top-of-your-priorities-or-your-never-gonna-get-_anywhere_-in-life." She poked him in the chest with every heart breaking word.

She walked out of the room leaving an aroused Draco leant up against his locker.

_Damn fuking wench_. He thought to himself

He calmed down took off his robes and went back to the showers to have a nice, long, _cold_ shower before returning to the castle.


End file.
